uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Dictionary Uropi-English
A list of Uropi words. A shorter list can be found here. A a : to abdomen : abdomen aben : fir-tree abetia : abbey abijo : whiten (to) abli : able, capable ablid : ability abojo : bend (to) abonad : subscription abono (sia) : subscribe (to) abortad : abortion aborto : abort (to) abrikòz : apricot abruto : stupefy (to) abunad : improvement abuno : improve (to) (tr.) ac : ash acajo : warm up (to) acar : ashtray acepad : acceptance acepli : acceptable acepo : accept, approve (to) Adàm : Adam Adamapel : Adam's apple adaptad : adaptation adapto : adapt (to) adico : thicken (to) adizad : addition adìzi : additional adìzo : add (to) adjetìv : adjective administrad : administration administri : administrative administro : manage, run (to) admirad : admiration admiro : admire (to) admiror, -a : admirer adòj : farewell adolo : cause pain (to) adoptad : adoption adopten kid : adopted child adopti genore : foster parents adopto : adopt (to) adorli : adorable adoro : adore, worship (to) adoror : worshipper adrès : address adresen : addressee adreso : address (to) aduto : bring (pers), lead (to) advèrb : adverb adverbi : adverbial afalo : fell (to) Afgàn : Afghan (an) Afganistàn : Afghanistan aflùd : rising tide, flow aflujad : rush, flood aflujo : flow, flood (to) afojo : set fire, light (to) afrajo : frighten (to) aframo ekun : make friends with (to) afreito : charter, freight (to) africel : refreshment africo : refresh (to) afrijad : cooling down afrijo : cool down (to) Afrika : Africa Afrikan : African afumen : smoked afumen glas : smoked glass agàt : agate agel : eel ageno : give birth (to) agènt : agent agentia : agency aglajo : gladden, delight (to) agonad : opposition agonen : opposed agoni : opposing, adverse agonij : agony agono : oppose (to) agonor : opponent agrenad : enlargement,extension agreno : bigger (to make) agresad : increase agreso : increase (to) agri : agricultural, farm- agrìp : assault, attack agripad : attack, assault agripic : aggressive agripo : assault (to) agripor : attacker agrizad : agriculture agrizi : agricultural, farm- agrizo : cultivate, grow (to) agrizor : farmer agrumo : grieve (to) Agùst : August aj : yes ajaso : chill, freeze (to) ajo : acquiesce, agree (to) ajùt : annex (doc) ajutia : annexe (build) ajuto : add (to) akademian : academician akademic : academic akademij : academy akasia : acacia aki : acute akid : acuteness Akile (Akilis) : Achilles akimenti : sharp-witted, shrewd akipuntad : acupuncture akipuntor : acupuncturist akìz : acid (an) akizi : acid, sour aklajad : cheering aklajo : acclaim (to) aklarad : clearing up aklaro : clear (up) (to) aklimato : acclimatize (to) aklino : bend, incline (to) aklòn : maple akoko : cook (to) akompano : accompany (to) (music) akonen : acquaintance (pers.) akono : get to know akordo : tune (to) akrilik, -i : acrylic (N, adj) akrobàt : acrobat akrobatad : acrobatics akrobati : acrobatic aks : axis aksèl : axle aksènt : stress aksentad : stressing, accentuation aksento : stress (to) (ling.) aksiòn : share (stock exchange) aksionor : shareholder akt : act aktad : action aktivi : active aktivid : activity akto : act (to) aktor, -a : actor, actress aktual : present, current aktualizo : update (to) akulpad : accusation akulpad : charge, accusation akulpen : accused (the) akulpo : indict (to) akumad : accumulation akumo : pile up, accumulate (to) akurto : shorten (to) akusatìv : accusative akustik : acoustics akusto : accost, berth (to) akuvo : boil (to) akwamarin : aquamarine akwaria : aquarium al : air alàrm : alarm alarmi : alarming alb : dawn Albàn, -a : Albanese (an) Albani : Albanese Albania : Albany albatròz : albatross albùm : album ald : age alden : old, aged alea : lane, alley alegorij : allegory alejad : lightening alejo : lighten (to) alem : breath aleran, instruan : instructive alergeni : allergenic alergic : allergic alergij : allergy aleʒo : lay down (to) alfabèt : alphabet alg : alga algebra : algebra ali : air- (gen) alibij : alibi alifilter : air filter aliflàd : air flow aligad : alliance aligen : ally aligo : ally (to) alinad : alignment alinavid : aeronautics aliòk : garlic alipresad : atmospheric pressure alitad : letting, renting (out) alìto : let, rent out (to) alitùb : tube (inner -) alivo : raise, put up (to) alizad : airing, ventilation alizo : air (to) alkòd : elbow alkòl : alcohol alkoli : alcoholic alkolik : alcoholic (an) alkolisma : alcoholism alm : soul almànd : almond almòz : alms alòng : along Alpe : Alps alpinìst : mountaineer altar : altar altem : otherwise, in another way alten : other altenisma : altruism altenivi : alternative altenivo : alternate (to) altenizo : alternate (to) (trans) alti : tall altia : elsewhere altid : height aluco : lit (to) alumin : aluminium Alʒiria : Algeria Alʒirian, -a : Algerian (an) ambar : amber ambasad : embassy ambasador : ambassador ambulàns : ambulance ambulansor : ambulance man ameba : amœba amendad : amendment amendo : amend (to) Amerika : America Amerikan : American ametist : amethyst amiràl : admiral amnesic : amnesic amnesij : amnesia amnestij : amnisty amoblad : furniture amoblo : furnish (to) amortizad : paying off, redemption amortizo : amortize (to) amplitud : amplitude amputad : amputation amputo : amputate (to) amulet : amulet amuzan : amusing amuzo (sia) : entertain oneself (to) anabli : unable anablid : inability anacepli : unacceptable anadapten : inadequate, unadapted analìst : analyst analìz : analysis analizi : analytic (al) analìzo : analyse (to) analogic : analogous, similar analogij : analogy ananàs : pineapple anapcalili : irrevocable anapitli : inevitable anarkic : anarchic(al) anarkij : anarchy anarkìst : anarchist anarmen : unarmed anaro : blacken (to) anatensi : inattentive anatensid : inattention anatensim : inadvertently anatomic : anatomical anatomij : anatomy anavadli : inaccessible anbecizen : undecided anbefenden : indefinite anbeserven : undeserved anbeskucan : disobedient anbetemi : untimely anbònd : abyss anbrekli : unbreakable anbùn : unwell, indisposed ancàns : misfortune ancansi : hapless, ill-fated ancòv : anchovy and, -a : duck Andalusia : Andalusia andamen : unharmed andaski : ungrateful, thankless andaskid : ingratitude andestic : awkward andetli : feasible (not -) andirekti : indirect andirektim : indirectly andislasli : indispensable andisvarad : indigestion andisvarli : indigestible andoman : homeless andomen : uninhabitable andubim : undoubtedly ane : without anegli : unequal aneglid : inequality anekdòt : anecdote anemic : anæmic anemij : anæmia anemli : admissible anemo : admit (to) anenomi : anonymous anenomid : anonymity anerad : approach anero : approach (to) anestesij : anesthesia aneven : odd (number) anfajli : infallible anfavòri : unfavourable anfeden : unfaithful anfedenad : unfaithfulness anfeli : indifferent anfelic : unhappy anfelid : indifference anfenden : unfinished anfendi : infinite anfendid : infinity anforvizen : unforeseen anfrutic : fruitless, unfruitful angel : angle angin : angina Anglosaksan : Anglo-Saxon Angola : Angola angòst : anguish angosti : anguished angostic : anxious angusid : dislike angusti : tasteless animaʒinli : unimaginable aninregi : dishonest aninsiedi : indecent, improper anintrakoten : uninterrupted anìtad : anihilation anìto : annihilate (to) anizad : lowering anìzo : lower (to) anjedli : uneatable, inedible anjusti : unfair, unjust anjustid : injustice ank : hook (fishing) anker : anchor ankirkitli : inescapable ankocepli : inconceivable ankodiki : unconditional ankomforti : uncomfortable ankonen : unknown ankopolen : incomplete ankoregi : incorrect, improper ankoregid : impropriety ankortic : impolite ankospeken : ill-considered ankozàv : unconscious (the) ankozavi : unconscious (adj.) ankreli : incredible ankulpi : innocent ankulpid : innocence ankulturen : uneducated ankurli : incurable anlasli : indispensable anlegi : illegal anlegid : illegality anlezi : difficult anlezid : difficulty anlimiten : illimited anlisli : unreadable, illegible anliterad : illiteracy anliteren : illiterate anmacen : immaculate anmavri : unripe anmetli : unchanging anmezi : huge anmezid : immensity anmidi : immediate anmidim : immediately anmogad : powerlessness anmogan : powerless anmorli : immortal anmorlizo : immortalize anmozli : impossible anmozlid : impossibility anmuvi : motionless, immobile anmuvid : immobility annormal : abnormal annumari : innumerable annuzli : harmless anodvangi : independent anodvangi : independent anodvangid : independence anomalij : anomaly anòns : anouncement anonso : announce (to) anpartizi : unbiased, impartial anpartizid : impartiality anperfeti : imperfect anperfetid : imperfection anperic : harmless, innocuous anpersoni : impersonal anplobi : unleaded anpopulari : unpopular anprijad : displeasure anprijan : unpleasant anproceri : careless anprocerid : carelessness anrazonli : unreasonable anreal : unreal anrealad : unreality anregi : wrong, not correct anregid : inaccuracy anreguli : irregular anregulid : irregularity anreparli : irreparable anrumenad : amnesia anrumenan : amnesic ansatad : insufficiency ansatan : insufficient ansatizan : unsatisfactory ansatizen : dissatisfied ansensivi : insensitive ansensivid : insensitivity ansiedi : unsuitable, inappropriate ansìn : nonsense ansinan : insignificant ansini : insane ansiuden : unaccustomed ansiudi : unusual ansiuri : uncertain anskuri : carefree anskurid : carefree attitude ansluzli : insolvable ansopid : insomnia anstabli : unstable anstablid : instability anstimi : vile, infamous anstopim : incessantly ansùn : unhealthy antaksen : tax-, duty-free antèn : aerial, antenna antibiotik : antibiotic antici : anxious, worried anticid : anxiety anticizo : worry, disturb (to) antifròz : anti-freeze antike : antiques antikeve : antiquity antiki : ancient antikor : antique dealer antipatic : unpleasant (person) antipatij : antipathy, dislike antiròb : anti-theft lock antiseptic : antiseptic antogen : intact antolad : intolerance antolan : intolerant antolili : intolerable antolsad : impatience antolsan : impatient antracepli : imperceptible antrulasi : waterproof anulad : cancellation anulo : cancel (to) anusdutli : unworkable anusklarli : inexplicable anusperij : experience (lack of -) anusperijen : inexperienced anusperli : unbearable anusprizli : invaluable anustèl : failure anuzi : useless anuzid : uselessness anuzim : uselessly anvadli : impassable anvarizli : invariable anvàrk : unemployment anvarkan : unemployed anvarten : unexpected anvartim : unexpectedly anversemi : unlikely, improbable anvezi : unimportant anvizli : invisible anvoci : voiceless anvoki : speechless anvoli : unwilling anvolim : involuntarily anvucen : undesirable anzavad : ignorance anzavan : ignorant anzavi : unaware of anzelen : undesirable anzoni : soundproof anzonizad : soundproofing anzonizo : soundproof (to) anʒèl : angel anʒeli : angelic ap : off, away apaco : appease, calm (down) (to) aparèl : device, apparatus aparo : couple (to) aparo (sia -) : mate (to) apàrt : share apcelo : hide (to) apcìz : leave(-taking) apcizad : separation, parting apcizim : separately apcìzo : separate, part apdalad : receding, taking away apdalen : distant, far off apdalo : go, move away (to) apdavo : give up (to) apdavo (sia) : surrender (to) apdetad : abolition apdeto : do away with (to) apdezo : renounce, forego (to) apdikad : abdication apdiko : abdicate (to) apdufel : deodorant apdufo : deodorize (to) apdutad : kidnapping apduto : kidnap, abduct (to) apejo : aggravate (to) apèl : appeal (jur) apel : apple apeli kort : court of appeal apendizìt : appendicitis aperitìv : aperitif apero : bring (to) apetìt : appetite apetìt (bun -) : have a nice meal apfàr : departure apflèv (-ad) : take off apfluja : sewer apfrajic : shy, wild, timid apin : ape, monkey apina : female ape, monkey apìt : departure (on foot) apìto : avoid (to) apivo : water, give a drink (to) apjèt : waste, refuse apkebo : behead (to) apkurtad : abbreviation apkurto : abridge, shorten (to) aplànd : exile aplanden : exiled aplando : exile (to) aplano : smooth (to) aplar : appletree aplasad : abandonment aplaso : abandon, leave, forsake (to) aplegad : abolition aplego : abolish (to) aplejad : relief (feeling) aplejad : relief aplejo : relieve (to) aplèʒ : deposit (chem, alluv) apleʒo : dump, deposit (to) aplòd (-ad) : applause aplodo : applaud, cheer (to) apluzo : absolve (to) apmacel : stain remover apmaco : remove stains (to) apmuvli : removable apnego : refuse (to) apolnad : fulfilment apolno : achieve, perform (to) aposno : delay (to) apostol : apostle apotèk : chemist's, drugstore apotekad : pharmacy apotekor : chemist, pharmacist aprano : clear (to) apregad : arrangement aprego : arrange, settle (to) apreno : expire (to) Aprìl : April apriso : tear away (to) aprizad : appreciation aprìzo : appreciate (to) aprodo : uproot (to) apruvad : approval, consent apruvo : approve of (to) apsàd : absence apsàn : absent, away apsendo : fire, sack, lay off (to) apsès : abscess apseto : put, lay down (to) apskuto : shake (off) (to) apsolad : isolation apsolen : isolated apsolo : isolate (to) apsoluti : absolute apsolutim : absolutely apsovo : absorb, cushion (to) apstàd : distance apstàn : distant apstapad : resignation apstapo : resign (to) (job) apstrati : abstract apstratid : abstraction apstruo : demolish (to) apsurdi : absurd apsurdid : absurdity aptenad : abstention apteno od : abstain from (to) aptinto : fade, run (to) (colour) aptrajo : substract, deduce (to) aptrofad : erasing, deletion aptrofo : erase, wipe off, delete (to) apuntad : appointment apvàj : detour, diversion apvajad : diversion apvajo : divert (to) apvàrk : leave, time off apvarki dia : day off apvende : sales apvico : deviate (to) apvirad : loathing, aversion apvirli : abominable apvirlid : abomination apviro : avert (to) apviro (sia) : divert, turn away (to) apvokad : dissuasion apvoko : dissuade (to) apzato : move apart (to) Aràb, -a : Arab (an) Arabi : Arabic arànʒ : orange aranʒi : orange (color) arèd : accessory, equipment, gear aredo : equip, fit out (to) aredor : ship-owner arel : eagle arena : arena areno : run up (to) arestad : arrest aresto : arrest (to) Argentin, -i : Argentinean, (adj) Argentinia : Argentina argumènt : argument argumento : argue (to) aria : area aristokràt : aristocrat aristokrati : aristocratic aristokratic : aristocratic aristokratij : aristocracy aritmetik : arithmetics ark : arch arkad : arcade arkaiki : archaic arkeologic : archæological arkeologij : archæology arkeologìst : archæologist arkibiskòv : archbischop arkidùk : archiduke arkipela : archipelago arkitektad : architecture arkitektor : architect arkive : archives arm : weapon, arm armad : armament armèl : armour armen : armed armid : army armiticad : armistice armo : arm (to) aroganti : arrogant aroma : aroma, fragrance aromati : aromatic aròn : around arono : round (off) (to) arsenàl : arsenal art : art artèr : artery arti : artistic arti galeria : art gallery articòk : artichoke artideti : artificial artifòj : fireworks artikel : article artimaken : artificial artimakor : craftsman artìst, -a : artist artrìt : arthritis artròz : arthritis as : ace asamij : assembly asamo : assemble (to) asasinad, murd : assassination asel : donkey asemad : appearance, arrival asemi : apparent asemid : appearance, aspect asemo : appear (to) asen : ash (tree) asiavad : acquisition asiavo : acquire (to) asiavo : acquire, appropriate (to) asik : vinegar asikurad : insurance asikuro : insure (to) asikuror : insurer asilo : silence (to) asistad : assistance asistan : assistant asisto : assist, rescue (to) asiurad : assurance asiuro : assure (to) askrivad : allocation askrivo : assign, ascribe (to) askuran : worrying askuro : worry, disturb (to) asma : asthma asmati : asthmatic Asòre : Azore asortad : variety, assortment asosiad : association asosien : associate aspèk : aspect, look aspelèl : accelerator aspelo : accelerate, speed up (to) aspen : aspen aspezad : seasoning aspezen : seasoned aspezo : season (to) aspijo : spray, hose (to) aspirin : aspirin aspito : sharpen (to) aster : aster astrenad : constraint astrenan : constraining astreno : compel, constrain (to) astrologij : astrology astrologìst : astrologer astronomij : astronomy astronomìst : astronomer astufo : smother, stifle, choke (to) asumo a : amount to (to) atàk : attack atako : attack (to) atakor : attacker atanan : tiring atano : tire (to) ateìst : atheist (an) atelo : succeed (to) atenad : attitude atensad : attention atensi : attentive atenso : attention (to pay) aterad : landing atero : land (to) atico : appease, calm (down) (to) atiedan : boring, tedious atiedo : bore (to) atino : attenuate (to) atito : breastfeed (to) Atlanti : Atlantic (adj) atlàs : atlas atlèt : athlet atleti : athletic atmosfèr : atmosphere atogo : reach (to) atòl : atoll atòm : atom atomi : atomic atrajad : attraction atrajan : attractive atrajo : attract (to) atristo : sadden (to) audièns : audience auksiòn : auction aur : dawn Australia : Australia Australian : Australian autentic : authentic autò : car autogràf : autograph autohaltad : hitch-hiking automàt : vending machine automati : automatic autopsij : autopsy autor : author autoràd : freeway autoritad : authority autoritan : authoritative autorizad : authorisation autorizo : authorize (to) avàd : access avad : good (a) avadli : accessible avado a : accede to (to) avalto : estimate (to) avango : hang up (to) avarij : breakdown avarmo : heat (to) avenad : arrival avenia : avenue aveno : arrive (to) aventùr : adventure aventuror : adventurer averad : assertion avero : assert, affirm (to) avez : oats avi : air- (plane) aviad : aviation, flying avièl : plane avilìn : airline avim : plane (by) avior : airman, aviator avipòrt : airport avipòst : airmail avipostim : airmail (by -) avirto : skirt, get round (to) avìz : notice avìzo : warn (to) avo : have (to) avo sta : take place (to) avodo : water (to) avokad : speech (short) avokàt : lawyer, barrister aw! : ouch! awaro : heavy (to make -) azàv : notice azavo : let know (to) Azia : Asia Azian : Asian azìl : asylum (pol.) azuli : azure aʒivad : animation aʒiven : animated aʒivo : liven up (to) B ba : but bab : bean babòrd : port bag : bag bagad : luggage bagaria : left-luggage baj : bay (sea) bak : tank baklàw : cod bakterij : bacterium bal : ball bala : ball (dance) balbato : stutter (to) balbo : mumble, stammer (to) balbujo : splutter, stammer (to) baldi : bold baldid : boldness balet : ballet baletor, -a : ballet dancer balk : beam, rafter balkòn : balcony balòn : balloon balʒàn : eggplant bambù : bamboo ban : bath banad : bathing, swimming banal : trivial, banal, trite banàn : banana banar : bathtub banc : bench band : band banda : band, gang bandèl : banner bandìt : gangster bania : bathroom banistà : seaside resort banivèst : bathing suit bank : bank banki : bank-, banking (adj) bankikònt : bank account bankinòt : banknote bankor : banker bankròt : bankruptcy bano (sia) : bathe (to) baptidota : goddaughter baptisòn : godson baptìz, -ad : baptism baptìzo : baptize (to) bar : bar (prison) bar : bar (pub) baràk : barack barb : beard barbari : barbarian barbarid : barbarism, barbarity barben : bearded (man) barièr : fence barikad : barricade bark : boat, bark barn : buck barometer : barometer baròn, -a : baron, -ess basilik : basilica baso : throw bast : stick, staff, rod bastàrd : bastard bat : boat batrij : battery baw, -ad : bark, -ing bawo : bark (to) baz : basis bazi : basic bazia : base (milit.) bazim : basically be : at beb, -a : baby bebivàg : pram bebònd : bottom (at the - ) becelad : concealment becelo : hide (to) becepo : receive (to) becizad : decision becìzo : decide (to) bedaven : devoted bedigor : beggar bedikad : demonstration (maths) bediko : demonstrate (maths) bedutad : behaviour beduto : behave (to) befènd : last (at -) befenden : definite befendo : determine (to) begarad : keeping, preservation begaro : keep (to) begaro : preserve, conserve begòn : contrary (on the) bej : bee bejar : beehive bek : beak, bill bekestad : dispute, questioning bekesto : contest (to) bekestor : protester bekìrk : district beklaro : declare (to) bekon : bacon bekonad : fame bekonen : renowned, famous bekòz : because of bel : beautiful bel arte : fine arts bel verem : fine weather bela : beauty, belle belad : beauty Belg, Belga : Belgian (a) Belgi : Belgian (adj.) Belgia : Belgium belivo : beautiful (to grow more) belucad : lighting, illumination beluco : light up (to) bemarko : notice (to) bemìd : middle (in the... of) bemìn : least (at) bend : bandage bendad : dressing, bandage benemen : busy benemo (sia) : busy (to be -) benìz : below, beneath benomad : fame benzin : petrol, gasoline benzinia : petrol station beòp : top (at the -) bepàrt : department beprù : soon ber : edge, brink, bank beregad : management berego : manage (to) beregor : administrator berìz : heather beròn : about, around beronad : environment beronan : environing beroni : approximate beronia : surroundings berù : behind bes : berry besigad : designation besigo : mark out, designate besinad : definition besino : define (to) beskrivad : description beskrivo : describe (to) bespeko : observe (to) bespekor : observer best : animal, beast bestalo : note, notice (to) bestic : bestial bet : beet-root betòn : concrete (building) betonèl : concrete-mixer beùve : beyond, besides bevalde : authorities bezàt : next to beʒ : beige bib : book bibel : bible biber : beaver bibikàb : book cabinet bibliotèk : library bibor : bookseller biboria : bookshop bij : white bijèl : linen, underwear bijivo : become white (to) bilàns : balance sheet biliàrd : billiard biliet : ticket biligràf : biro bind : ribbon biologic : biological biologij : biology biologìst : biologist bir : beer birk : birch biskòk : rusk biskòv : bishop biskovi : episcopal bit : beat bitad : beating, beat bitàl : battle bito : beat (to) bitri : bitter bitrid : bitterness bitrim : bitterly blad : tin blag : bug blamo : blame (to) blatad : chattering blato : chat (to) blator : chatterbox blic : pale blizad : dazzle blizan : dazzling blizo : blind (to) blok : block blokad : block, blockade bloko : block (up) (to) blond, (-i) : fair-haired blonda : blonde blos : blister blu : blue blubes : blueberry bluic : bluish blum : flower blumo : blossom, bloom (to) bluz : blouse bob : boy bobit : boy (little - ) boc : bud bod : ground bogel : bow boglor : bowman bojo : bend (to) bok : box, tin bokoprèl : tin-opener boks : boxing bokso : box (to) boksor : boxer bol : bowl Bolivia : Bolivia Bolivian : Bolivian bolt : bolt bomb : bomb bombor : bomber bond : bottom bor : mountain boran : mountain-dweller borbes : bilberry bord : board (boat) bord (su - ) : aboard bori : mountain- boria : mountain range boriklimor : mountaineer bors : bear bos : boss bosk : wood (forest) bot : boot bran : brown branic : brownish branivo : become brown (to) braslet : bracelet bravi : brave Brazìl : Brazil Brazilan : Brazilian brek (ad) : break(-ing off) breken : broken breko : break (to) breko ap : break off/away (to) breko in : break in, into (to) bren : burn brenad : fire, conflagration brenan : burning, ardent brenel : fuel brenivòd : brandy breno : burn (to) Bretàn : Britton Bretania : Brittany brij : bright, brilliant brik : brick briòc : brioche (bun) Britan : British, Briton Britania (Gren) : Britain (Great) briz : breeze broc : brooch brodad : embroidery brodo : embroider (to) bronz : bronze bros : brush broso : brush (to) brov : eyebrow bruj : broth brun : dark brown bruski : brusque, abrupt bruskim : brusquely brutal : brutal bruvo : brew (to) bruvoria : brewery bubel : bubble buc : bush budìst : Buddhist budʒet : budget bug : beech (tree) buj : buoy bukel : buccle buket : bunch (flowers) bul : ball, bowl Bulgàr, -a : Bulgarian (a) Bulgari : Bulgarian Bulgaria : Bulgaria bun : good, well bun dia : good morning bunad : goodness, kindness bunavan : wealthy bundavi : generous bundavid : generosity bundezo : bless (to) bunes (de -) : best (the -) bunivo : improve (to) (intr.) bunkòp : bargain bunkopi : cheap bunkozavi : consciencious bunsàd : maybe bunvenad : welcome bunvenen : welcome bunveno : welcome (to) bunvolad : benevolence bunvolan : benevolent burg : borough burgèz : middle class person burgezad : middle class burgezi : bourgeois burò : office burs : purse bursia : stock-exchange bus : bus busihaltia : bus stop busistasia : bus station bust : breast, bosom bustèl : bra but : barrel buta : fine (a -) butèl : bottle butik : shop, boutique butir : butter buzo : buzz (to) C ca : her (object) cag : hunt cagikùn : hound cago : hunt (to) cago ap : chase (to) cagor : hunter caj : hot cajad : heat cajo : heat (to) cakar : chessboard cake : chess cal : call calet : chalet calm : straw calmihàs : thatched cottage calmikàp : straw hat calo : call (to) calo ru : call, ring back (to) cam : shade camp : country(side) campàn : champaign campan : countryman campi : country-, rural campihàs : country house campor : peasant canka : ham cans : luck, chance cansi : lucky cap : cap carm : charm carmi : charming carp : scarf ccc! : shhh! ce : she cedar : cedar cef : leader, chief ceko : look for, seek (to) celim : hiding (in) celo : hide (to) cemènt : cement, concrete censùr : censorship censuror : censor centimeter : centimetre centra : centre central : central centralia : power-station, central centralizad : centralisation centralizo : centralize (to) cepo : catch, seize (to) cer : care cer (nemo - a) : care (take... of) cera : nurse ceremonic : ceremonious ceremonij : ceremony ceridòm : infirmary, sickroom cerìz : cherry cerizar : cherry-tree cern : brain cero : tend, attend (to) cest : joke cesto : joke (to) cevi : main, chief cevikwertia : headquarters cevim : mainly, chiefly ci : her (possessive) cìa : hers cibòl : onion cifer : figure, cypher cijo : shine (to) Cilia : Chile Cilian, -a : Chilean cilinder : cylinder cimpanzij : chimp Cin, Cina : Chinese (a) Cini : Chinese Cinia : China cirurgad : surgery cirurgor : surgeon cirv, -a : deer, doe cirvit : fawn cist : spark cistèl : sparking plug cisto : spark (to) citàd : city civil : civilian civilizad : civilisation civilizo : civilise (to) cizo : cut out (to) co : her (to) coj : shy,coy cok : shock coko : shock (to) cokolad : chocolate cort : shorts cuco : whisper (to) cum : foam, froth, scum cump : mushroom curij : jury curior : juror curo : swear (to) cus : shoe cusivendia : shoe-shop cusor : shoemaker cuva : owl D da : that da se : that is dafòr : before(hand) dal (od) : far (from) dali : distant, faraway dali : far-away dalokle : binoculars dam : dammage dam! : pity! dama, mi Dama : mistress, queen (chess) damita : miss damli : harmful, prejudicial damo : damage (to) Dan, -a : Dane Dani : Danish Danmàrk : Denmark dans : dance danso : dance (to) dansor, -a : dancer dant : tooth dantèl : denture danti : dental dantibròs : toothbrush dantidòl : toothache dantipàst : tooth-paste dantìst : dentist dantistia : dentist's surgery dantistìk : toothpick dapòs : afterwards dar : hard darad : hardness darim : hard, harshly dask a : thanks to daskad : thanking, thanks daske : thank you daski : thankful daskid : gratitude dasko : thank (to) dast : dough dat : date (calendar) data : data datel : date (fruit) daumo : damn (to) dav : gift davo : give (to) davo ru : give back (to) davor : giver, donor davos : then, at that time daz, -e : that one, those de : the deb : debt debàt : debate debato : debate (to) debìt : debit debìto : debit (to) debo : owe (to) debor : debtor December : December defèkt : defect, fault defekti : faulty, defective defisìt : deficit dek : deck deklarad : declaration deklaro : declare (to) dekorad : decoration del : business, affair delegad : delegation delegen : delegate delego : delegate (to) delfìn : delphin delikati : delicate delikatid : delicacy delizi : delicious delo ov : question (it's a - of) demokràt : democrat demokratic : democratic demokratij : democracy demokrativo : become democratic (to) demokratizad : democratization demokratizo : democratise (to) demonstrad : demonstration demonstro : demonstrate (to) demonstror : demonstrator denie : money densi : dense densid : density deputad : deputation deputen : member of parliament des : ten desad : ten (N) desalden : teenager desi : tenth desikonti : decimal dest : right (≠ left) dest (a, be) : right (at the ) desti : righthand, rightwing destic : skilful, dexterous det : fact, deed detàil : detail detailen : detailed detaili komèrk : retail trade detailo : detail (to) detailor : retailer detektiv : detective detli : feasible deto : do deto ap ki : get rid of (to) dezìr : desire deziro : desire (to) dezo : say (to) di : this dia : day diagnòz : diagnosis diagnozo : diagnose (to) diagonàl : diagonal dialèkt : dialect dialekti : dialectal diali : daily dialibìb : diary dialòg : dialog dialogo : dialogue (to have a -) diamànt : diamond diarea : diarrhea diari : expensive, dear diarid : expensiveness diarim : expensively, dearly diavel : devil diavli : devilish dic : thick dicad : thickness dicipel : disciple diciplin : discipline diciplinen : disciplined dictad : teaching dicto : teach (to) dictor : teacher dideto : undo (to) diet : diet difèns : defence difenso (sia) : defend (oneself) difensor : defendor difròz : thaw difrozo : thaw (to) dig : finger digiprìt : fingerprint digresad : decrease, reduction digreso : decrease (to) dihonòr : dishonour dihonoran : dishonourable dihonoro : dishonour (to) dikad : showing dikafeinen : decaffeinated dikar : dial dikargad : unloading dikargo : unload (to) dikifènt : shop-window diklevo : unstick (to) dikloro : decolour (to) diko : show (to) dikorado : advise against dikovenad : disagreement dikoveno : disagree (to) diktad : dictation diktarorad : dictature diktator : dictator dikto : dictate (to) dimonto : dismantle (to) dimoralizo : demoralize (to) dinamò : dynamo dinobo : unbutton (to) dinodo : undo, untie (to) dip : fat dipeldo : unfold (to) dipi : fat (adj) dipic : fatty, greasy dipivo : become fat (to) diplòm : diploma diplomati : diplomatic diplomatid : diplomacy diplomen : diploma (holder of a) dipresad : depression dipresen : depressed dipresic : depressive diprijo : displease (to) direktad : management direkti : direct direktim : directly, straightaway direktor : director, manager dirigo : conduct (to) dirigor : conductor disapruvad : disapproval disapruvan : disapproving disapruvo : disapprove (to) disastri : disastrous disblato : gossip (to) discizad : division discìzo : divide (to) disdavad : distribution disdavo : distribute (to) disdavor : distributor disemi : different disemid : difference disemo : differ (to) disenterij : dysentery disfòrk : fork, branching off disgùst : disgust, distaste disgustan : disgusting disgusto : disgust (to) disinluʒad : disappointment disjedo : devour (to) disk : disk, record diskarad : delivery diskaro : deliver (to) diskatenen : unbridled, raging disklinad : declination diskotèk : discotheque diskreti : discrete diskrovad : find diskrovo : discover (to) diskrovor : finder diskruvo : unscrew (to) dislasen : neglected dislasic : negligent, careless disluzad : dissolving disluzo : dissolve (to) disluʒad : disappointment disluʒan : disappointing disluʒo : disappoint (to) dismenti : insane, demented dismentid : insanity, lunacy dismèz : dimension disòrd : disorder disorden : disorderly dispartad : sharing disparto : share (to) dispeldad : deployment dispeldo : deploy (to) dispèr (-ad) : despair disperen : desperate disperim : desperately dispero : to despair disponli : available disponlid : availability disrazono : rave, talk nonsense disrobad : looting disrobo : loot (to) disrogan : devouring dissigi : distinct dissigo : distinguish (to) disspano : broadcast (to) dissprajad : scattering, dispersal dissprajen : absent minded dissprajo : scatter (to) dissprijo : splash, spray (to) disstàl : display, stall disstalad : display, -ing disstalo : display (to) distenso : spread, stretch, reach (to) distrajad : entertainment distrajan : entertaining distrajo : entertain (to) distrajo (sia) : entertain (to) oneself distrizo : loosen (to) distruad : destruction distruan : destructive distrubad : commotion distruo : destroy (to) disvàd : divorce disvaden : divorcee disvado : divorce (to) disvanad : disappearance disvano : disappear (to) disvarad : digestion disvarli : digestible (easily) disvaro : digest (to) disvirten : distressed disvòk, disvokad : discussion disvokli : arguable disvoko : argue, discuss (to) disvolpad : development disvolpo : develop (to) diszato : move apart (to) ditajo : untie (to) ditegad : detection ditego : detect (to) ditensen : relaxed diunotar : diary divaltad : devaluation divalto : devalue (to) divelad : unveiling divelo : unveil (to) divesto (sia) : undress (to) diz, -e : this, these dizèl : diesel do : towards dod : since, for dod (wan) : since doj, -a : god, goddess dojad : deity, divinity doji : godly dok : dock dokor : docker doktor : doctor doktorad : doctorate dokumènt : document dokumentad : documentation dokumentar : documentary dokumento : document (to) dol : ache, pain dolan! : sorry! doli : painful doln : customs dolni : custom(s)- dolnilifri : duty-free dolnitàks : duty dolnor : customs officer dolo : hurt, be painful dom : home dom (be -) : at home domi : domestic, home- domia : dwelling domibèst : pet domiblòk : block of flats domimaken : homemade Dominikan Republik : Dominican Republic domistà : home, domicile domistàn : domiciled domivàg : trailer domivarke : housework domizen : tame domizor : tamer domiʒina : housewife domli : inhabitable domo : live (to) (somewhere) domòr : tomorrow domor, -a : inhabitant dor : door doregad : direction dorego : lead (to) dorigàrd : caretaker, porter doror : porter (hotel) dorsi : arid Dosk, -a : German (a) Doski : German Doskia : Germany dota : daughter dov : down (bird) doz : dose doʒad : duty doʒo : must dragòn : dragon drama : drama dramati : dramatic drat : wire dresti : rash, foolhardy drestid : daring, audacity drev : tree drevit : shrub dringèl : (door)bell dringo : ring (to) (doorbell) drivo : drift (to) drog : drug droge (nemo -) : drugs (to take -) drogen : drug addict drogoria : hardware shop drost : thrush drov : wood drovifòj : wood fire drovor : joiner droz (-ad) : threat drozo : threaten (to) du : two dub : doubt dubi, dubic : doubtful dubo : doubt (to) duc : shower duc (nemo u -) : shower (to have a) dudes : twenty dudesad : score, 20 or so duf : smell dufo : smell (to) (to have a smell) duj : second dujari : two-year … dujmandi : second hand duk, -a : duke, duchess duledi : twin-bedded dulingu : bilingual dum : dark dum-blu : dark blue dumad : darkness dumin, -a : twin dumivo : darken (to) dun : stupid dunad : stupidity dunia : dune dupli : double dupli led : double bed duplizo : duplicate (to) dupo : dive, dip (to) durad : duration duro : last (to) dusini : ambiguous dusinid : ambiguity duskad : dusk, twilight duski : twilight-, crepuscular duto : lead (to) duto ap : lead away (to) duv : deep duvad : depth duzen : dozen E ebèn : ebony efèkt : effect efektivi : efficient efektivid : effectiveness Egipta : Egypt Egiptan, -a : Egyptian egli : equal eglid : equality eglifeli : indifferent eglifelid : indifference eglivalti : equivalent eglivèz : equlibrium, balance eglivezi : balanced eglivo : equal (to) eglizad : equalization eglo : equal (to) ej! : hey! ek, eke : some ekhò : echo eki : some ekia : somewhere eklìps : eclips ekologic : ecological ekologij : ecology ekologìst : environmentalist ekonomic : economic ekonomij : economy ekonomik : economics ekonomìst : economist eksàm : exam eksamo : examine (to) eksamor : examiner eksekuto : execute (to) eksotiki : exotic ekun : somebody ekvos : sometimes ekwa : something elastik : elastic band elastiki : elastic eld : help, aid eldi : auxiliary eldivèrb : auxiliary (verb) eldo : help (to) eldor : helper elefànt : elephant elektrik : electricity elektriki : electric elektrikor : electrician elektroniki : electronic elemènt : element elementi : elementary eln : elk elpòst : e-mail energic : energetic energij : energy Englan, -a : Englishman, -woman Engli : English Englia : England eni : any enia : anywhere eniun : anybody enivos : anytime eniwa : anything eniwim : anyhow, in any way enormi : enormous, huge entusiasma : enthusiasm entusiasti : enthusiastic epidemic : epidemic epidemij : epidemy episòd : episode episodi : episodic epòk : time, epoch erdad : heirdoom erdi : hereditary erdor : heir erk : oak erkorel : squirrel ern : iron erni : iron- ernimerke : ironmongery ernipreso : iron (to) ernitràk : railway track ernivàj : railway ernivaji : railway- ernivajor : railwayman ernuj : scrap (iron) esistad : existence esistan : existing esisto : exist (to) eskòrt : escort Espàn, -a : Spaniard Espani : Spanish Espania : Spain espèrt : expert estremi : extreme estremisma : extremism estremìst : extremist etèr : ether etimologic : etymologic etimologij : etymology Etiopia : Ethiopia Etiopian : Ethipian Eurò : euro Europa : Europe Europan : European ev : age, era evangel : gospel evi : eternal evid : eternity evim (po - ) : forever F fabrik : factory facinan : fascinating facisma : fascism facìst : fascist fafìl : butterfly fajad : failure fajèns : earthenware fajo : fail (to) fakel : torch faks : fax fakt : fact fakt (in -) : in fact faktòr : factor faktùr : invoice fal : fall falk : hawk falo : fall (to) falsi : wrong, false falsimàk, -ad : counterfeit, forgery falsimako : conterfeit, forge (to) falsizad : faking, forgery fam : hunger fami : hungry famic : hungry famìl : family famili : family- familic : familiar familinòm : surname famin : hunger famo : hungry (to be) famos : famous famosad : notoriety fanatik, fanatisma : fanatic fantastic : fantastic fantazij : fantasy, fancy fantòm : ghost far-id-ru : return (ticket) farad : drive, journey farm : farm farmor : farmer faro : run (vehicle), drive (to) faro ap : drive away (to) faro in : drive in (to) fars : farce fas : face fasòl : waxbean fast : fast fasto : fast (to) fatad : fate fatal : fatal favòr : favor favoren : favorite favòri : favourable favòro : favor (to) fazàn : pheasant feber : fever Febrar : February febri : feverish febric : feverish, febrile fed : faith fedad : trust feden : faithful federad : federation federal : federal fedli : trustful fedo : trust (to) feir : fair feja : fairy feju sag : fairy tale felad : feeling felic : happy felicim : fortunately felij : happiness felo : feel (to) felo (sia) : feel (to) felt : felt fema : female femu : female, feminine fend : end fendad : ending fendi : final fendim : finally fendistasia : terminal, -us fendo : end, finish (to) fenomen : phenomena fens : ennemy fensi : hostile fent : window fentèl : window (ticket office) fentiglàs : window pane fentiwicèl : windscreen-wiper fest : festival, party festi : feast-, festival- festidià : holiday (public -) festijèd : feast (meal) festivàl : festival (mus, etcƒ) festizad : celebration festizo : celebrate (to) festo : celebrate (to) feudal : feudal fiber : fibre fieri : fierce fierid : fierceness fig : fig figar : fig-tree fiksiòn : fiction fiksioni : fictional fil : file filet : fillet filiàl : branch (firm) film : film filmo : film (to) filmor : cameraman filo : file (to) filosofic : philosophic filosofic : philosophical filosofij : philosophy filosofor : philosopher filter : filter filtro : filter (to) Fin, -a : Finn fin : fine, thin finàns : finance findad : finding findo : find (to) fingustor : gourmet, epicure Fini : Finnish Finia : Finland firma : firm fist : fast, fixed, firm fisto : fasten (to) fizik : physics fiziki : physical flabi : weak, feeble flabid : weakness, feebleness flabizo : weaken (to) flad : breath, puff flag : flag flam : flame flamin : flamingo Fland, -a : Flemish Flandi : Flemish Flandia : Flanders flanel : flannel fleksi : flexible flel : wing fles : breath flesad : breathing fleso : breathe (to) flev : flight flevimùs : bat flevo : fly (to) flevo ap : fly away, take off (to) flig : flight fligo : flee (to) fliz : lighning, flash flo : blow (to) flog : whip flogen krem : whipped cream flogo : whip (to) flor : flower florikàul : cauliflower florivendia : flower shop florivendor : florist flot : float floto : float (to) flud : tide flud (hol -) : flood, high tide flud (nizi-) : ebb, low tide fluic : fluid fluid : liquid (N) fluidi : liquid (adj.) fluj : flow flujan vod : running water flujan : fluent flujim : fluently flujo : flow (to) flut : flute, recorder fluv : river (large) foj : fire foja : fireplace fojalàrm : fire alarm fojàrm : gun fojèl : lighter fojìst : fireman fojistìk : match fojsticèl : extinguisher fojstìk : match fok : seal fol : leaf, sheet (paper) folar : file foletòn : series (rad, TV) folklòr : floklore fond : fund for : ago, before forad (in) : beforehand foram : formerly forcepo : anticipate fordasko : thank in advance (to) fordezo : foresay (to) forfor, forforpater : grand-grandfather forforma, forformata : grand-grandmother forfràj : apprehension (fear) forgèn : ancestor forgenad : ascent forgene : ancestors forgenore : grand-parents forhistòr : prehistory forhistori : prehistoric fori : previous, former forim : previously forìti : previous, former forìtim : beforehand forjèd : hors-d'œuvre, starters forjesta : day before yesterday fork : fork forkit : fork (at table) form : shape, form formal : formal formastor : foreman formàt : format formata : grand-mother formo : form (to) formular : form forn : forefront fornòm : first name fornumar : area code forpàj : advance, deposit forpater : grand-father forposni : one to the last forràm : fore-arm forsetad : supposition forseto : suppose, presume (to) forskrìv : prescription forskrivo : prescribe (to) fortùn : fortune fortuni : fortunate, lucky forvizo : foresee (to) forweri : prewar forʒùd : prejudice fost : forest fostor : forester foto(-graf) : photograph fotoaparèl : camera fotografo : photograph (to) fotografor : photographer fotokopièl : photocopier fotokopij : photocopy fotokopijo : photocopy (to) fragli : fragile frago : smash (to) fraj : fear, fright frajo : afraid (to be) fraksiòn : fraction fram, -a : friend framad : frienship frambes : raspberry frami : friendly framo : like (to) (friend) Franc, Franca : Frenchman, -woman Franci : French Francia : France Frank : frank franzi : frantic franzic : frantic, frenzied franzij : frenzy franʒ : fringe frat : brother fraul : strawberry fraz : sentence frekwèns : frequency frel : arrow frem : brake fremiluce : brake, stop lights fremo : brake (to) fric : fresh, cool frij : cold (adj.) frijad : cold (the) frijèl : fridge friten : fried fritene, friten patate : French fries fritipanel : frying pan frito : fry (to) frizad : hairdressing frizor, -a : hairdresser frizoria, frizisalòn : hair salon front : front (war, …) frontia : frontier, border froz : frost frozar : freezer, deep-freeze frozo : freeze (to) frut : fruit fruti : fruit- frutidrèv : fruit tree frutigardin : orchard frutisùc : fruit juice frutli : fertile frutlizo : fertilize (to) fucel : rifle fug : fight, scuffle, wrestling fugo : wrestle (to) fujad : stink, stench fujan : stinking fujo : stink (to) fum : smoke fumisàl : smoking room fumo : smoke (to) fumor, -a : smoker fundad : foundation fundo : found (to) fundor : founder funsiòn : function funsionad : functioning funsiono : function, work (to) fur : fur furgòn : van furic : furious furij : fury furn : oven futbàl : football futbalor : footballer futùr : future futuri : future (the) G gad : ford gadʒet : gadget gail : seagull gaj : cheereful, gay gajad : cheerfulness, gaiety gal, -a : cock, hen galeria : gallery galikòrt : farmyard galin : chicken galopo : gallop (to) galt : pebble gam : leg gan : gain ganc : cheek gand : glove gano : earn (to) garànt : warranty garanto : guarantee (to) garantor : guarantor garàʒ : garage gard : guard (person) gardad : guard gardikùn : watchdog gardin : garden gardino : garden (to) gardinor : gardener garditòr : watchtower gardo : guard (to) gardor : warden, -er, guard garo : keep (to) Gaul, -a : Gaul gaz : gas gazi : gaseous, gas- gazikokèl : gas stove gazòl : diesel, heating oil gedel : guessing game gedo : guess (to) genad : birth genen : born generad : generation general : general (adj.) generàl : general (army) generalim : generally generalizad : generalization generalizo : generalize (to) genial : genial genidàt : birth date genidià : birthday genij : genius (aptitude) genilinga : mother tongue genior : genius genistà : birth place geniveri : real, genuine geno : born (to be) genore : parents gens : gum geografic : geographic geografij : geography geologic : geological geologij : geology geometric : geometric geometrij : geometry gerfàlk : blackhawk Germàni : Germanic gid, gidibìb : guide book gido : guide (to) gidor : guide gimnàst : gymnast gimnastia : gym gimnastik : gymnastics gint : belt gis : bite (a) giso : bite (to) gitàr : guitar givel : jaw givigòm : chewing-gum givo : chew (to) glad : look glado : look at (to) glado aròn : look around (to) glaj : glad, merry glajad : joy gland : gland glas : glass (matter) glasiar : glacier glen : green glenic : greenish glim : clay gliz : glance glizo : glance (to) glob : globe global : global globalizad : globalisation glod : blood glodad : bleeding glodi : blood- glodibàn : blood bath glodimacen : bloodstained glodipavri : anæmic glodipresad : blood pressure glodo : bleed (to) gloko : cluck, chuckle (to) glor : glory glori : glorious glorizo : glorify (to) gluto : swallow (to) goben : hunchback gol : throat golad : mouthful golf : golf golidòl : sore throat gon : against gonad : contrary gondezad : contradiction gondezi : contradictory gondòl : gondola goni : contrary gonia : country gonim : in the contrairy gonìtad : confrontation gonìto : confront, brave (to) gop : drop gopo : drop (to) gor : gold gord : fence gori : golden goric : gilded, golden gorikùp : buttercup gorìl : gorila goripìc : goldfish gorn : corn, wheat gorz : barley gos : goose gost : guest gosten : hostage gostiframid : hospitality gotiki : Gothic goul : goal (football) gov, -a : ox, cow governad : government governo : govern (to) governor : governor govi (miad) : beef meat govi : beef goviròst : roast beef govistèk : beefsteak govit : calf goviti : veal grabo : grab, seize (to) grad : degree gradim : gradually graf : pencil grafik : graph gral : hail gralo : hail (to) gram : gramme gramatik : grammar gran : crane (bird & tech.) grandi : grand, grandiose granìt : granite gras : grace grasi : gracious grati : free (of charge) gratim : free (of charge) gratulad : congratulation gratulo : congratulate (to) gravia : quarry gravid : graveness, gravity gravo : dig (to) graz : grass grazia : grass Grec, -a : Greek (a) Greci : Greek Grecia : Greece gref, -a : earl, contessa grel : argument, row, quarrel grelo : quarrel (to) Gren Britia : Great Britain gren : big, great grenad : greatness, size grepifrùt : grapefruit gresad : growth gresen : adult; grown up greso : grow (to) grid : grid, grate, railings grilen : grilled grilo : grill (to) grin : grain grinel : cereal grinia : attic grino : grind (to) gripa : flu, influenza gris : grey griz(e) : gravel grizit : grit, gravel grob : gross, rude groc : frog gromad : rumbling gros komèrk : wholesale trade gros : big, fat grosivendor : wholesaler grosivo : get fat (to) grot : grotto grub : grave, tomb grubia : cemetery grubia : graveyard, cemetery grum : sorrow grun, -ad : grunt, growl gruno : grunt, grumble (to) grup : group grusbes : gooseberry gruve : grapes gruzli : atrocious gubel : club, bludgeon guf : deaf gufad : deafness gulf : gulf gum : tyre, tire guma : rubber gur : greed guràv : miser gurg : gorge guri : greedy gurjèd : greed (for food) gurk : cucumber gurkit : gherkin gurnovi : curious gurnovid : curiosity guso : like (to) gust : taste gusti : tasty gusto : taste (to) Gwatemala : Guatemala H ha : him (object) had : hell hadi : infernal hafo : gasp (to) hag : hedge hais : hatred haiso : hate (to) hak : axe haken : minced hako : chop (to) hal : hall (large room) halo : hi!, hello! halt : stop haltia : stop (place) halto : halt, pause (to) hamàk : hammock handikapen : handicapped hank : hip hans : handle hanto : haunt (to) haring : herring harmonic : harmonious harmonij : harmony harp : harp has : house hast : haste, hurry hasti : hurried, in a hurry hasto : hurry, haste (to) hasuj : slum haz : hare hazikùn : greyhound he : he Hebràj : Hebraic hegemonij : hegemony hej? : eh? what? hektàr : hectar hel : sky, heaven heli : sky-, heavenly heliskràj : skyscraper helm : helmet herb : herb herd : herd, flock herel : heron hernij : hernia herò, heroa : hero heròi : heroic heròin : heroin heroisma : heroism hi : his (adj.) hìa : his (pronoun) hierarkic : hierarchic (al) hierarkij : hierarchy higièn : hygiene higieni bend : sanitary towel hik, hikad : hickup hiko : hickup (to) hipodròm : hippodrome hipotèk : mortgage hipotèz : hypothesis hiso : hoist (to) histeric : hysterical històr : history histori : historic historìst : historian hivèl : jack hivo : heave (to) ho : him (to) hob : hops hokèj : hockey hol : high hol flud : high tide holad : height Holànd : Holland Holandi : Dutch holic : lofty, haughty holkebi : haughty holtemi : solemn holvizi : arrogant homoseksi : homosexual (adj.) honòr : honor honorli : honorable honoro : honor (to) hopo : hop (to) hor : hour, time horèl : clock, watch horelor : watch-, clockmaker horitabel : timetable horòr : horror horori : horrible hospitàl : hospital host, -a : host, hostess hostia : inn hostior : inn-keeper hotèl : hotel human (adj) : human human (N) : human being humanad : mankind humani : humane humanid : humanity humanisma : humanism humar : lobster humòr : humour humòri : humorous Hungàr, -a : Hungarian (a) Hungari : Hungarian Hungaria : Hungary huri : ugly hut : hut, cabin I i : I i os : me too i os ne : me either id sim pro (i.s.p) : and so forth id : and idea : idea ideal : ideal idealìst : idealist identi : identical identid : identity identizo : identify (to) ideologic : ideologic ideologij : ideology idiòm : idiom idiòt : idiot idioti : idiotic idmàj : more and more idòl : idol idsìm : therefore igel : needle ikona : icon ilusiòn : illusion ilustrad : illustration imàʒ : picture, image imaʒinad : imagination imaʒino : imagine (to) imperi : imperial imperia : empire imperor, -a : emperor, empress improvizad : improvisation improvizo : improvise (to) imunizo : immunize (to) in : in inacad : incineration inaco : incinerate (to) inbarkad : embarkation inbarko : get on (to) inbrekad : burglary inbreko : break into (to) inbrekor : burglar inbrenan : eager, ardent inbucad : ambush inbuco : ambush (to) incepad : understanding incepli : understandable incepo : understand (to) incizo : incize (to) incuco : insinuate, suggest (to) indaven : gifted indavo ki : endow with (to) indèt : indeed India : India Indian Oseàn : Indian Ocean Indian, -a : Indian indìk : index indikad : indication indike : instructions (for use) indiko : indicate individen : individual Indonesi : Indonesian Indonesia : Indonesia Indonesian, -a : Indonesian (an) industric : industrial industrij : industry industrijor : industrialist industrizo : industrialise (to) indutad : introduction induto : introduce (to) induvad : drowning induvo : drown (to) inen : inner, internal infàl : incident infedo : entrust (to) infektad : infection infekten : infected infekti : infectious infinitìv : infinitive inflamli : inflammable inflamo : ignite, set ablaze inflasiòn : inflation inflili : inflatable inflò : inflate (to) influjad : influence influjan : influential infojad : ignition informad : information informo : inform (to) inforso : impose (to) infraròj : infrared infrijad : cold (a) infrijen : cold (having a -) infrijo : cold (to get a) ingenen : native ingeni : inborn ingenior, -a : engineer ingìs : snack inglajo : enjoy (to) inglajo : enjoy, be delighted (to) ingraven : engraving ingravo : engrave (to) ingravor : engraver ingresad : breeding ingreso : breed (to) ingresor : breeder (stock, etc.) ingrubad : burial ingrubo : bury (to) ingùl : funnel ini : internal inia : inside inirgad : irritation inirgan : irritating inirgen : angry inirgo : irritate, make angry (to) inìt : entrance inìz : beginning iniziatìv : initiative inìzo : begin, start (to) inizor : beginner injuten : enclosed inkàrg : commission inkargen : charge (in - of) inkarsen : inmate, prisoner inkarʒadan : encouraging inkarʒado : encourage (to) inkarʒi : hearty, cordial inkarʒim : heartily, cordially inkaso : cash (to) inkidad : pregnancy inkiden : expectant inkirko : encircle, surround (to) inklìco : clutch (to let in the -) inklinad : inclination inklinen : inclined, prone to inkluzen : included inkluzo : include, enclose (to) inkonto : account (take... of) inkoto : cut into (to) inkulpo : indict (to) inlasad : admission inlasad : admission inlasli : eligible (exam) inlaso : admit (to) inlerad : scholarship, erudition inleren : learned inlèst : loan inlesto : borrow (to) inliamen : loving inliamo ki : love (to fall in... with) inlisto : enlist (to) inluzad : dilution inlùʒ : illusion inluʒad : illusion inmicad : interference, meddling inmigrad : immigration inmigro : immigrate (to) inmirvizo : wonder (to fill with -) inmujo : moisten, humidify (to) inmuni : immune inmunid : immunity inmunizo : immunize (to) inmuvad : emotion inmuvan : moving inmuvi : emotional inmuvo : move (to) (emotion) innemad : hiring innemo : hire (to) inordad : ordering, lay-out inordo : fit out, convert (to) inpakad : packaging inpako : pack (to) inpàrt : ingredient inpivad : absorption inpivo : absorb (to) inplojan : pleading inpòrt : import inporto : import (to) inportor : importer inposto : post (to) (letter) inprès : impression inpreso : impress (to) inpritad : printing inpritèl : printer (equipment) inpritia : printing-house inprìto : print (to) inpritor : printer inpròs, -ad : impulse inprosic : impulsive inramad : embrace inramo : embrace (to) inredad : fitting out, converting inredo : fit out, convert (to) inregi : honest inregid : honesty inristo : irritate (to) inrolo : roll up (to) inronia : surroundings inrono : surround (to) inrudo : abuse, insult (to) insamad : meeting insàn : essence insaran : enchanting insaro : bewitch (to) insaror : sorcerer, enchanter insèkt : insect insektitudel : insecticide insèt : stake insiavo : assimilate (to) insiedid : decency insigo : allude, hint (to) insinad : insinuation insino : insinuate (to) inskrivo : inscribe (to) insopo : asleep (to fall) inspij : injection inspijad : injection inspirtad : inspiration inspirto : inspire (to) insporad : exhortation insporo : exhort (to) instà : instead of instajo : insist (to) instàl : establishment instalad : installation, fittings instalo : install (to) instato : institute, establish (to) instìnt : instinct instinti : instinctive institusiòn : institution institùt : institute instoko : store (up) (to) instruad : training instruen : educated, trained instrumènt : instrument instruo : train (to) insugad : absorption insugo : absorb, suck up (to) intajad : attachment intali : complete intali : whole, entire intalim : entirely intàr : gut integro : integrate (to) intèl, intelad : intent intelèkt : intellect intelektal : intellectual inteli : intentional, deliberate inteligad : intelligence inteligan : intelligent intelim : purpose (on -) intelo : intend (to) intemi : timely,opportune intenad : capacity (container) intenar : container intenen : content inteno : contain (to) intensi : intense intensid : intensity intensizad : intensification interès : interest interesan : interesting intereso : interest (to) internad, internia : boarding school internèt : internet intimi : intimate intitlen : titled intitlo : title (to) intra : between intra altene : among other things intrabrekad : interruption intrabreko : interrupt (to) intracalo : call out to (to) intradezor : interpreter intrahàlt : stop, call intrahalto : suspend, defer (to) intrakoto : interrupt, break off intrametad : exchange intrameto : exchange (to) intramidi : intermediary intranasioni : international intranemad : undertaking intranemo : untertake (to) intranemor : entrepreneur intrasinad : interpretation intrasino : interpret (meaning) intraspàs : space, distance intratèm : interval intratemi : intermittent intratenad : maintenance intrateno : maintain (to) intraveno : intervene (to) intravirto : invert, reverse (to) intravìz : interview intravokad : conversation intravoko : converse with (to) intrubad : embarrassment intruban : embarrassing intruben : embarrassed intrubo : embarrass, trouble, bother (to) intrubor : bore, intruder intunad : intonation intupad : numbing intupen : numb, dulled intupo : numb (to) inuzad : application, use inuzo : apply (to) invàd : invasion invado : invade (to) invador : invador invalìd : disabled person invangi : imminent, impending invangid : imminence invàrk : employment, job invarken : employee invarko : hire (to) invarkor : employer invartad : expectation invarto : expect (to) invèn (ad) : income inveni taks : income tax inventar : stocktaking, inventory investad : investment investo : invest (to) investor : investor invìd : envy invidi : envious inviftad : poisoning invifto : poison (to) invioltad : rape invioltad : rape inviolto : rape (to) invioltor : rapist invìrg : sprain (med) invitad : invitation invito : invite (to) invokad : evocation invòlp : envelope (general) involpo : wrap (to) involten : involved invoto : elect (to) involto (sia -) : involve (get -ed) to irad : mistake Iràk : Iraq Irakan, -a : Iraqi Iraki : Iraqi (adj.) Iràn : Iran Iranan, -a : Iranian iren : erroneous irgad : anger irgic : quick-tempered irgo : angry (to get) Iri : Irish Iria : Ireland Irian : Irishman iro : make a mistake (to) ironij : irony is : if, whether is ne : if not, or else isel : island, isle Islànd : Iceland Islandan, -a : Icelander Islandi : Icelandic Isle Kanarias : Canary Islands Israèl : Israel Israelan, -a : Israeli (an) Israeli : Israeli itad : going, single ticket Itali : Italian Italia : Italy Italian, -a : Italian (N) itiruta : route, itinerary ito : go (to -) ito ap : go away (to) ito in : go in (to) ito kopo : go shopping (to) ito nemo : fetch (to) ito niz : go down (to) ito op : go up (to) ito pas : go along (to) ito pro : go forward (to) ito ru : go back (to) ito tra : go across/through/via ito tru : go through (to) ito us : go out (to) iver : ivy ivòr : ivory Ivori Kust : Ivory Coast izolad : insulation izolo : insulate (to) J ja : it (object) jact : yacht jagwar : jaguar jaki : each jakidiu : everyday jakivos : everytime jakun : each one jamad : moan (a) jamo : moan (to) Janvar : January Japòn, -a : Japanese (a) Japoni : Japanese Japonia : Japan jar : year jari : yearly, annual jaribìb : yearbook jaridià : anniversary jas : ice jasen : iced, ice-cold jasi : icy, freezing jasibànc : ice field, ice floe jasikrèm : ice cream jasikùb : ice cube jav, -ad : yawn javo : jawn (to) je : it (subject) je ste : there is, are jebar : liver jedad : meal jedikàrt : menu jedisàl : dining room jedivagòn : dining car jedli : edible jedo : eat (to) jeg : game jegaria : play area jegèl : toy jegidutor : leader, organizer jegikàrt : playing card jegiplàz : playground jegiʒudor : referee jego : play (to) jego karte : play cards (to) jegor : player jesta : yesterday jesta morna : yesterday-morning jesta vespen : last night jeto : throw (to) jeto ap : throw away (to) ji : its jo : it (to -) jod : iodine jogùrt : yogurt jok : still jublid : elation Jugoslàv : Yugoslavian (a) Jugoslavi : Yugoslavian Jugoslavia : Yugoslavia jun : young junad : youth junic : youthful, juvenile jup : skirt jur : law juri : juridical, legal jurìst : lawyer, jurist justi : just, fair justid : justice, fairness justìz : justice jutad : joining, junction jutipùnt : meeting point juto : join, put together (to) Juv, -a : Jew, Jewess juvel : jewel Juvi : Jewish juvisma : judaism juvlor : jeweller juvloria : jeweller's shop K ka? : what? ka alten ? : what else? ka dal? : how far? ka longim? : how long? ka molvos? : how many times? kab : cupboard kabaret : cabaret kabel : cable kabin : cabin kabinet : cabinet kablivàg : cable-car kac : shit kaco : shit (to) kad, -a : buck, goat kadèl : boiler kaf : hoof kafa : coffee kafar : coffee tree kafèl : coffee-pot kafèrn : horseshoe kafia : café kaj : wharf, quay kakàw : cocoa kaki : khaki kal : heel kalb : coal kalbòn : carbon kalendar : calendar kalifizen : qualified kalitad : quality kalk : lime kalmad : lull kalmi : calm kalorij : calory kals : stocking kalsipànt : tights kalvi : bald kalvid : baldness kam : stone kamar : bedroom, room kamariroba : dressing gown kamarora : chambermaid kamb : battle, fight kambi arte : martial arts kambo : fight (to) kambor : fighter kamèl : camel kamera : camera (cinema) kameràd : comrade kamigravia : quarry kamin : fireplace kaminel : chimney kamit : stone, pebble kamòl, -e? : how much, many? kamolad : quantity kamp : camp kampad : camping kampàn : campaign kampi : camp- kampia : camping site kampibùs : camper kampifòj : camp fire kampiòn : champion kampionad : championship kampivàg : trailer kampo : camp (to) kampor : camper kan? : when ? kan : crane, tap Kanada : Canada Kanadan, -a : Canadian kanal : canal kanàl : channel kanap : hemp kanàv : gutter kandidàt : candidate kangùr : kangaroo kanker : cancer kanòn : cannon kanselor : chancellor kant : corner kantin : canteen kaos : chaos kap : hat kapa : cape, cloak kapèl : chapel kapitàl : capital (money) kapitalìst : capitalist kapitan : captain kapitel : chapter kaprìz : whim kaprizi : capricious kaptad : capture kapto : capture (to) kar : charriot karabinor : rifler karàf : carafe karak : cockroach karakteristik : characteristic karakterizo : characterize (to) karaktir : character karaktiristik : characteristic karaktirizo : characterize (to) karavàn : caravan kardinàl : cardinal karèl : cart Karel : Charles karelor : carter karg : load kargad : loading kargo : load (to) karia : hold (boat) karièr : career karikatùr : cartoon kariròl : wheelbarrow karit : trolley karitad : charity karitan : charitable karìz : cavity karn : flesh Karnavàl : carnival karni : carnal karo : carry (to) karòt : carrot karp : carp kars : dungeon karsen : prisoner karsia : prison, jail karsigardor : prison warder kart : card kartar : wallet kartijèg : card game kartòn : cardboard karvàg : lorry, truck karʒ : heart karʒad : courage karʒam : courageously karʒan : courageous karʒi : heart- karʒibitad : heartbeat karʒipatid : heart disease kas : cash-desk kasor : cashier kastad : punishment kastàn : chestnut kastanar : chesnut tree kastèl : castle kasto : punish (to) kastròl : saucepan kat, -a : cat katalòg : catalogue katastròf : catastrophe katedràl : cathedral kategorij : category katen : chain katenislòk : padlock katin : catkin katolik : Catholic (a) katoliki : Catholic kaul : cabbage kav : cave kaz : case kaz (in -) : case (in -) kazàrm : barracks kaʒ : cage ke? : who? keb : head keb : head kebidòl : headache kebikùc : pillow kebipòl : capital (city) kebispìng : drawing pin kej? : whose? kel, -e? : which? kel : cell kelar : cellar kelia : cell (prison) kelior : jailor kemìz : shirt ken : knee ken? : who? (compl) Kenia : Kenya Kenian : Kenyan kenivad : kneeling kenivan : kneeled kenivo : kneel (to) kep : cape keramik : ceramic keri : dear kerìc : caress kerìco : caress (to) kerin, -a : darling kerk : church kerki : church-, ecclesiastic kerkimàn : cleryman kero : cherish (to) kest : question kestad : questioning kesto : question (to) kevìl : hair kevilen : hairy, long-haired kevili : hair-, capillary kevilibròs : hairbrush kevilikòt : haircut kevilinèt : hairnet kevilisorèl : hair-dryer ki : with kib : top kibel : summit, top kid, -a : child, kid kidad : childhood kidigardin : kindergarten kigel : bowling kilò, kilogràm : kilo kilometer : kilometer kim? : how? kimik : chemistry kimiki : chemical kimìst : chemist Kimra : Wales Kimran, -a : Welsh (a) Kimri : Welsh kin : chin kina : cinema kinustèl : movie star kiosk : kiosk, pavilion, booth kip : end Kipra : Cyprus kiprìz : cypress kir : wax kirèl : candle kirelar : candlestick kirk : circle kirki : circular kirkilìn : circumference kirkim : about, around kirkistàd : circumstance kirkìt : circuit kis : kiss kiso : kiss (to) kitlo : tickle (to) kiz : cheese klad : dress klajo : shout (to) klam : complaint klamo : complain (to) kland : slander klando : slander (to) klapèl : valve klapen : shutter, flap klar : clear klarad : clearness, clarity klarin : clarion klarinet : clarinet klas : class klasar : filer klasiki : classic klasisàl : classroom klaun : clown klav : key klavar : keyboard klem : pliers, claw, pincer klerk : clerk klev : glue klevi : adhesive, sticky klevibànd : adhesive tape klevic : sticky klevo : glue, stick (to) klic : switch klicè : cliché klicèl : clutch klico : switch on (to) klico ap : switch off (to) klient : client, patron klientad : customers klif : cliff klig : joint klij : key klijirìng : key-ring klijo : lock (to) klik : click klika : click kliko : click (to) klimad : climbing klimàt : climate klimati : climatic klimatizad : air conditioning klimo : climb (to) klin : slope klinad : incline, gradient klingo : ring (to) (bell) klinik : clinic klinko (vase) : clink glasses (to) klino : lean, slope (to) klis : bolt kliso : bolt (to) klod : nail (tech.) klodel : carnation klodij : ankle klodo : nail (to) klol : bell klolitòr : church tower klomi : lame klomo : lame (to) klor : colour klora : chlorine kloren : coloured klori : coloured klost : cloister klotic : lumpy klub : club kluv : crack kluvo : crack (to) kluz : fastener kluzad : closing kluzen : closed kluzo : shut, close (to) ko? : where? koapdavo : concede (to) koc : thigh, leg (meat) kocàl : notification kocel : shell kocèl : spoon kocelit : tea-spoon kocèp : concept kocepo : conceive (to) koclian : shellfish kocurad : conspiracy kocuro : conspire, plot (to) kocuror : conspirator kod : code kodàv : present, gift kodavo : give a present (to) kodele : business (com.) kodelor : businessman kodìk : condition kodiki : conditional (adj) kodìz : code kodole : condolences kodujo : associate (to) koduti pomòz : driver's license koduto : drive (to) kodutor : driver koeglad : comparison koeglo : compare (to) koeldor : accomplice kofaso : face (to) kofedad : confidence kofelad : harmony kofelo ki : get on with (to) kofer : chest kogèn : relative kogene : relatives kogenen : related kogonad : meeting kogono : meet (to) koinfàl : coincidence koinperad : contribution koinpero : contribute (to) koj : tail koj (sto in -) : queue (to) kojuto ki : join (together) (to) kokad : cooking kokèl : cooker koken : cooked kokia : kitchen koklico : connect (to) koklùz : conclusion kokluzo : conclude (to) koko : cook (to) kokor, -a : cook koktèil : cocktail kokulo (sia -) : huddle (together) (to) kol : neck kolaboror : collaborationist kolandor : fellow-countryman kolàng : swing (N) kolango : swing (to) kolar : necklace kolb : pigeon kolèg : colleague kolegia : college kolera : cholera kolia : collar kolìm : snail koln : hill Kolombia : Colombia Kolombian, -a : Colombian kolòn : column kolonia : colony kolonial : colonial kolonior : colonist kolonizad : colonization kolonizo : colonize (to) kolonor : colonel koma : comma komànd : command komando : command (to) komandor : commander kombinad : combination kombino : combine (to) komedij : comedy komedior : comedian komènt : comment komentar : commentary komento : comment (to) komèrk : trade, commerce komerki : commercial komerkor : shopkeeper komèt : exchange kometi kurs : exchange rate kometia : exchange office kometo : change (to) (money) komfìt : sweet (a) komfòrt : comfort komforti : comfortable komic : funny, comic(al) komìco : mix up (to) komiki : comic komisiòn : commission komisor : superintendent komit : inverted comma komitad : committee komòd : chest of drawers kompakti : compact kompàs : compass komplimènt : compliment komplòt : plot komploto : plot (to) kompòt : stewed fruit kompromìz : compromise kompromìzo : compromise (to) komputèl : computer komùn : common komunad : community komunia : commune, parish komunikad : communication komuniko : communicate (to) komuniòn : communion komunisma : communism komunìst : communist komunisti : communist konabli : competent konablid : competence konad : knowledge konferèns : lecture konferensor : lecturer konfìte : sweets konflìt : conflict konfliti : conflicting kongrès : congress kongresor : congressman koniàk : cognac, brandy konik : cone koniki : conical konìl : rabbit konjugad : conjugation konjugo : conjugate (to) kono : know (to) konor : connoisseur konsèrt : concert konserti hal : concert hall konsèrv : tinned food konstitusiòn : constitution konsùl : consul konsulia : consulate konsultad : consultation konsumad : consumption konsumo : consume (to) konsumor : consumer kont : account kontàkt : contact kontan : cash kontar : counter kontidenie : cash kontinènt : continent kontinenti : continental kontinumar : account number kontitenad : accounting kontitenor : accountant konto : count (to) kontràt : contract kontròl : control kontrolo : check (to) kontrolor : controller konuvad : engagement konuvo : engage (to) kooperad : co-operation kooperatìv : co-operative koopero : co-operate koòrdo : coordinate (to) koòrdor : coordinateur kop (-ad) : purchase kopàin : pity kopàin : pity kopainan : sympathizing kopaino ov : pity (to) kopàn : pal, friend, mate kopanad : company (guests) kopanij : company (firm) kopanor : companion, comrade kopartia : compartment koparto : share (to) kopatijad : sympathy kopatijan : compassionate kopatijo : sympathize (to) kopatrijan : compatriot kopiar : copy-book kopij : copy kopijo : copy (to) koplàg : collision koplìzen : complicated koplìzo : complicate (to) kopo : buy (to) kopolem : completely kopolen : complete kopolnan : complement kopolni : complementary kopolno : complete (to) kopor : buyer kopràg : order (com.) koprago : order (to) kor : choir koràd : advice (piece of) korado : advise (to) korador : adviser korb : basket korbibàl : basket-ball kord : rope Korea : Korea Korean, -a : Korean (a) koregad : correction koregi : correct koregid : correctness koregim : correctly korego : correct (to) korèn : concourse korenad : competition korenic : competitive korenor : competitor korespondan : official, correspondent korn : horn korp : body korpigàrd : bodyguard korponi : stout, corpulent kort : yard, court kortic : polite kortij : politeness kortin : curtain korupen : corrupt korupo : corrupt (to) koruvoko : correspond (to) korv : corpse korz : bark kos : bone kosamad : collection kosamo : collect (to) kosamor : collector kosèd : council kosedor : councillor kosetad : making up koseten : compound koseto : compose (to) kosiedi : suitable kosiùd : custom koskrivad : correspondance (mail) koskrivo : correspond (letters) koslòg : consequence koslogim : consequently kosmos : cosmos kospekli : considerable kospeko : consider (to) kost : cost kosti : costly kosto : cost (to) kostùm : suit, costume kotca : coach, stage-coach kotèl : knife kotlet : chop koto : cut (to) koto ap : cut off (to) kotogan : concerning kotogo : concern (to) kotòj : alloy kotòn : cotton kovado : accompany (to) kovador : courier, guide kovard, -i : coward, -ly kovarko : collaborate (to) kovèn! : all right, OK kovenad : agreement koveno : agree (to) kovero : confirm (to) kovèrt : envelope (letter) kovìg : relation kovigad : relationship kovigo : link, connect (to) koviktan : convincing kovikto : convince (to) kovirtad : conversion kovirto : convert (to) kovìz : appointment kovòk : conversation kovoko : converse (to) kovolo : consent (to) koz : cause kozati : mutual kozàv : conscience, awareness kozavi : aware, conscious kozavim : consciously kozo : cause (to) krab : crab kraco : crash (to) kraj : scream kraja : crow krajo : scream (out in pain) (to) kram : frame kramp : cramp kran : skull krat : force, strength kratèr : crater krati : strong kratikàs : safe (N) kratim : strongly kratizo : strengthen (to) kravàt : necktie kread : belief, creed krean : believer kreatad : creation kreaten : creature kreato : create (to) kreator : creator kredìt : credit kredìti kart : credit card kreli : credible krem : cream krematad : cremation krematifùrn : crematorium (furnace) kremato : cremate (to) kreo : believe (to) krepad : crawling krepo : crawl, creep krid : riddle, sifter krido : riddle (to) krij : shriek krijo : scream, shriek (to) krim : crime krimi : criminal (adj.) krimid : criminality krimor : criminal (N) krin : comb krino (sia) : comb (one's hair) krino : comb (to) kris, krisad : creaking, screech Krisgèn : Christmas Krist : Christ kristàl : crystal Kristan : Christian kristanad : Christendom kristanisma : Christianity kristimata : godmother kristipater : godfather kritik : cirticism kritiki : critical kritiko : criticize (to) kriv : shrimp, prawn kriz : crisis Kroàt, -a : Croatian (a) Kroati : Croatian Kroatia : Croatia krob : crow krog : claw krokodìl : crocodile kron : crown kronad : crowning kronik : chronicle krono : crown (to) krop : crop kros : cross krosia : crossroads krosiluce : traffic lights krosipùnt : intersection krositad : crusade krositor : crusader krosizad : crucifixion krosizo : crucify (to) krova : blanket, cover krovèl : lid krovo : cover (to) krual : crual krualad : cruelty kruc : crutch krug : jug kruk : hook kruki : crooked krust : crust kruv : raw kruvad : rawness, crudeness kruz : cruise kub : cube Kuba : Cuba Kuban, -a : Cuban (a) kubel : bucket, pail kubel : pail kubi : cube kuc : cushion kuk : biscuit kulba : craddle kuli : hollow kulp : fault kulpi : guilty kulpid : guilt kulpikàd : scapegoat kulpor : culprit kult : cult kultùr : culture kulturen : cultured kulturi : cultural kum : heap, pile kun : dog kup : glass (stemmed -) kuper : copper kupòn : coupon, voucher kupri : copper- kur : cure kurb : bend kurbin : pumpkin kurbit : zucchini kuristà : spa kuro : cure (to) kurs : course, rate, price kursìv : cursive kurti : short kurtim : short, brief (in -) kurtitermi : short-term kurtizo : shorten (to) kurv : curve, bend kus : cough kuso : cough (to) kust : coast kut : skin, hide kuvan : boiling kuvar : cauldron kuvèl : boiler, kettle kuven : boiled kuvit : bowl, basin kuvo : boil (to) kuzin, -a : cousin kuʒ : leather kuʒi : leather- kuʒimerke : leather goods kwa kwa! : quack! quack! kwakel : quail kwal, -a : horse, mare, knight (chess) kwalikòj : ponytail kwaliraitad : horse-riding kwalirèn : horserace kwalirenia : hippodrome kwalor : knight kwar : square (geom.) kwari : square kwaria : flat, appartment kwel : well kwer : four kwerdes : forty kweri : fourth kwert : quarter kwertia : district (town) kwitad : receipt L la : them laboria : laboratory lac : loose lag : lake lais : low (sound) laisvocim : low voice (in a) laj! : alas! lak : lacker, varnish lalisànt : lullaby lamp : lamp lampèl : light-bulb lampikàp : lampshade lan : slow lanad : slowlyness land : country, land landispèk : landscape lanim : slowly lar : laughter larli : ridiculous laro : laugh (to) lasipàs : pass laso : leave, let (to) laso us : let out (to) lati : ample, loose; wide, broad latid : width Latini : Latin lativo : widen (to) latizad : widening, broadening latizo : wider (to make) latùg : salad lava : lava lavad : washing lavànc : avalanche lavànd : lavender lavibàk : sink lavli : washable lavo : wash (to) lavo plate : wash the dishes (to) lavo, sia lavo : wash (to - oneself) lazàrt : lizard led : bed leg : law legènd : legend legi : legal legimezi : lawful legiòn : legion lej : light (adj.) lejad : lightness lejim : lightly leki : delicious len : flax, linen lenel : bedsheet lens : lens lensìl : lentil lenzi : lazy lenzid : laziness lerad : learning leran : apprentice leribìb : textbook lero : learn (to) lesiòn : lesson lest : loan lesto : lend (to) lezi : easy lezid : ease lezim : easily leʒan : lying (down) leʒia : bed, couch leʒisèl : deckchair leʒo : lie (to) (in bed, etc.) leʒo niz : lay (to) li : their lìa : theirs liam : love, affection liam be pri viz : love at first sight liama : love (loved woman) liaman : loving liamic : kind, nice liamisànt : love song liamistorij : love story liamo : love (to) liamor : lover lib : lip Libàn : Lebanon Libanan, -a : Lebanese Libani : Lebanese Libia : Lybia Libian, -a : Lybian libiròj : lipstick licea : high school liente : people lif : left (≠ right) lif (a, be) : left (on the) lifi : left(-hand) lifibòrd : port (side) lifimandi : left-handed lifri (od) : free (from) lifri tem : spare time lifrid : freedom, liberty lifrivoli : arbitrary lifrizo : free (to) lig : leak lijèrn : cast iron lik : milk liki : milk- likikafa : coffee (white -) likipòv : powder milk likivàj : milky way likòr : liquor likor : milkman likoria : dairy lila : lilac limìt : limit limìten : limited limìto : limit (to) limòn : lemon limonad : lemonade limonar : lemon tree lin : line linèl : ruler ling : tongue linga : language liov, -a : lion, -ess liovidànt : dandelion lisad : reading lisèns : license lisisàl : reading room lisli : readable liso : read (to) lisor, -a : reader list : list listo : list (to) lit : rent litad : renting litèr : letter (alphab.) liter : liter literatùr : literature literaturi : litterary litero : spell (to) lito : rent, hire (to) litor : tenant, renter Lituvi : Lithuanian Lituvia : Lithuania Lituvian, -a : Lithuanian (a) liuv : rain liuvèl : raincoat liuvi : rainy liuvibogel : rainbow liuvifàl : rainshower liuvimantèl : raincoat liuvo : rain (to) livad (prizi-) : rise (price -) livar : lift, elevator livèl : lever livigràn : crane (machine) livo : lift (to) livo (sia - ) : get up (to), rise livo op : rise (to) lo : them (to -) loc : louse lojal : faithful lojalad : faithfulness lok : curl lokal : local lokàl : room lokalizo : localise (to) loki : curly lokomotòr : engine longi : long longid : length longijo ov : miss (to) (somebody) longim : long, for a long time longim for : long ago longitermi : long-term longizad : lengthening longizo : lengthen (to) losiòn : lotion lovi : lovely, pretty lu : they luc : light (a) lucad : lighting lucen : lit up luci : light, bright lucitòr : lighthouse luco : light (to) lud : loud ludim : loudly ludvocim : loud voice(in a) ludvokèl : loudspeaker Luìs : Louis, Lewis luki : clever luks : luxury Luksembùrg : Luxemburg luksi : luxury- lum : mood lun : moon Lundia : monday lunilùc : moonshine lur : bait lus : cunning (n) lusi : cunning, sly luzi : loose luzo : loose (to) luʒ : lie luʒo : lie (to) (to tell lies) luʒor, -a : lier M ma : me mac : stain macen : stained maco : stain (to) magazin : department store magibèl : magnificent magid : extent, vastness magnet : magnet magri : lean, thin, meagre magrivad, -zad : slimming magrizan : slimming (adj) magrizo : slim (to) maiz : corn, maize maj (… te) : more (...than) maj (de) : most (the) maj bun (de-) : better (best) maj o min : more or less maj pej (de-) : worse (worst) Maj : may majalden : adult, of age major : mayor majsan (de) : most makad : manufacturing makarone : macaroni maken in : made in makin : machine mako : make (to) makor : maker makrèl : mackerel maksimum : maximum mal : evil malaria : malaria mali : wicked maln : flour malvi : mauve mama : mommy man : man manad : team mand : hand mandel : handle mandi bagad : hand luggage mandibàg : handbag mandicera : manicurist mandifrèm : handbrake mandimaken : handmade mandimakor : craftsman mandiskriven : hand written mandor : labourer mang : mango mangar : mango tree mani : masculine, manly mania : mania manid : manhood manir : manner manit : little man mank : lack manko : lack (to) mantèl : coat map : map mar : sea marc : march marcàl : marshal marco : march (to) Mardia : Tuesday maregìz : urchin margarin : margarine margin : margin mari : sea- Maria : Mary marilìng : sole (fish) marinen : pickled maripati (so) : seasick (to be -) maripatid : seasickness maristèl : starfish marivòd : sea water marìz : marsh mark : mark, brand, make marmelad : jam, marmelade Maròk : Morocco Mars : March Mars : March martèl : hammer masàʒ : massage mask : mask masòn (lifri - ) : freemason mastor, -a : master mastori vark : masterpiece mastoro : master (to) mat : mat mata : mother matad : motherhood matc : match (game) matematik : mathematics matèr : matter material : material (adj) materiàl : material (N) mati : mad, crazy matid : crazyness, madness matràs : mattress matùr : A'levels mavri : ripe mavrid : ripeness maz : male (a) mazi : male (adj) maʒ, -a : husband, wife maʒad : marriage maʒen : married maʒidota : daughter-in-law maʒifràt : brother-in-law maʒigenore : parents-in-law maʒik : magic maʒiki : magical maʒikor : magician maʒimata : mother-in-law maʒipater : father-in-law maʒisesta : sister-in-law maʒisòn : son-in-law maʒo : marry, get married (to) mec : soft, flabby medel : remedy medicera : nurse medik : medical art medikel : medicine mediki : medical medikor, -a : (medical) doctor mekanik : mechanics mekaniki : mechanical mekanikor : mechanic mekanisma : mechanism mel : mild, mellow meli : tender melid : tenderness melodij : tune, melody melòn : melon memòr : memory men : thought menad : opinion menimàrk : monument meno : think (to) ment : mind menti : mind- menù : menu merk, -e : product, goods merkad : market merkor : merchant mesad : harvest mesènd : message mesendor : messenger meso : mow (to) metad : change metàl : metal metali : metal (adj) meter : meter metipàrt : spare part meto : change (to) meto (ol) : change the oil (to) meto menad : change one's mind (to) mez : measure, size mezad : measure mezèl : gauge, meter (device) mezo : measure (to) mi : my mìa, mìas : mine miad : meat miador : butcher miadoria : butcher's (shop) micad : mixing, blending mico : mix (to) mid : middle midad : average (N) midan : average i midan : mean, middle midel : (a) mean midià : midday, noon midic : mediocre Mididia : Wednesday Midimàr : Mediterranean midjèd : lunch midwàn : meanwhile miel : honey mielilùn : honeymoon migrèn : migraine mij : half mijad : half (n) miki : little, small miki denie : spare change mikròb : germ mil : mile miliàrd : billion milimeter : millimetre miliòn : million milipàl : ranging-pole milko : milk (to) mimb : limb mimbor : member mimborad : membership min (de) : least (the) min… te : less... than minalden : under-age mindàl : tonsil mineral : mineral mines : least mini : tiny minia : mine minidèl : trifle, trinket minimum : minimum minior : minor ministor : minister ministoria : department, ministry minivo : decrease (to) minizo : diminish (to) minkad : make-up minòc : midnight minori : minor mint : mint minùt : minute mirad : contemplation mirakel : miracle mirèl : mirror (large) mirvìz : wonder mirvizi : wonderful misa : mass misfedo : mistrust, distrust (to) misformi, -en : deformed misincepad : misunderstanding misincepo : misunderstand (to) miso : miss (to) misstàp : faux pas, mistake mist : mist misteric : mysterious misterij : mystery misti : misty misuzad : misuse misuzo : misuse (to) mita : myth mitiki : mythical mizerij : misery mo : me (to -) mobel : furniture (piece of) moblad : furniture moblen : furnished mod : way, manner moda : fashion modèl : model moderni : modern mof : mould, mustiness mofi : musty, mouldy mogad : power, might mogan : powerful, mighty mojse : maybe mojse : perhaps, maybe mol, -e : much, many mol : very mold : world moldi : world- moliklori : multicoloured molvos : often molvosi : frequent momènt : moment momènt (be de) : present (at - ) momenti : momentary mon : month monastir : monastery monet : coin, currency monetar : purse moni : monthly mons, -a : monk, nun monumènt : monument mor : death morbi : tender (meat) moren : dead person mori : dead morna : morning moro : die (to) moskia : mosque moskit : mosquito moskitinèt : moskito net Moskòv : Moscow mostad : mustard mota : motto motò, motosikel : motorcycle motòr : engine motoribàt : motor boat motorikàp : hood, bonnet mozli : able, possible mozlid : possibility mozo : can muc : fly muj : wet mujad : wetting mujid : wetness mujito : damp (to) mujo : wet (to) muk : mouth mukad : mouthful muki : oral, mouth- muld : mold muldo : mold (to) mulia : mill mulor : miller mur : wall murbes : blackberry murd : murder murdo : murder (to) murdor : murderer murf : ant murfikùm : anthill murki : dark, obscure muror : bricklayer mus : mouse musel : mussel muskel : muscle musklen : muscular,brawny muskli : muscular mustàc : moustache mut : dumb, mute muvad : movement muvìl, muvitèl : mobile (phone) muvo : move (to) muzea : museum muzik : music muziki : musical muzikor : musician N na : us nabel : navel, bellybutton nag : nail (finger-) nar : black narad : blackness narbes : blackcurrant nas : nose nasiòn : nation nasionid : nationality nastèc : handkerchief nat : buttock natibitad, natiplagad : spanking natibito : spank natùr : nature naturi : natural naturim : course (of -) nausea : nausea nav : ship navad : sailing, navigation navi : naval navia : nave navid : navy navidi blu : navy (blue) navisiavor : ship-owner navistruja : shilpbuilding yard navor : sailor nazi : Nazi nazìst : Nazi (a) ne : no, not nè ... nè : neither, nor ne veri? : isn't it? nè... nè : neither...nor neb : fog nebi : foggy negativi : negative nego : deny (to) nekia : nowhere nekun : nobody, no one nemaj : no longer, no more nemo : take (to) nemo ap : remove, take off, away (to) nemo apcìz : take leave (to) nemo cer : take care (to) nemo niz : take down (to) nemo ru : take back (to) nemo us : take out (to) ner : near nerad : nearness, closeness neri : close neria (in de) : nearby nerim : almost, nearly nersad : neighbourhood nersan : neighbour nerv : nerve nervos : nervous nes : next nesim : soon, shortly net : net neti : nice, kind neutri : neutral nev : nine nevdes : ninety nevi : ninth nevos : never newim : in no way ni : our nìa, nìas : ours nìa : ours Nikaragwa : Nicaragua nikel : nickel Nikolàs : Nicholas nil : thread nir : kidney nist : nest nisto : nest (to) nit : nothing niti : clean, neat nitid : cleanliness, neatness nitizo : clean (to) nitizoria : cleaner' s niv, -a : nephew, niece nivel : level nivli krosia : level crossing nivlimezèl : gaige niz : down niz ki : down with nizbiten : down-beaten nizbito : downcast, downbeaten nizi : low nizic : humble Nizilande : Netherlands (the) nizìt : descent nizivad : drop, fall nizivo : drop, fall (to) nizprìz : scorn, contempt nizprìzo : despise (to) nizvaltad : depreciation nizvolto : capsize (to) no : (to) us nob : button, knob nobipòr : button-hole noc : night noci : night-, nightly nocigàl : nightingale nociklùb : night-club nocim : night (by -) nocmar : nightmare nocmari : nightmarish nod : knot nodo : knot (to) nolb : cloud nolbi : cloudy nom : name, noun nomen (so) : called (to be) nomizad : appointment (post) nomo : name, call (to) nord : north nordi : northern, north normal : normal Norveja : Norway Norvejan, -a : Norwegian (N) Norveji : Norwegian (adj) nos : nut, walnut nosar : walnut-tree nostalgij : nostalgia not : note notar : note-book notor : notary nov : news (piece of) novar : newspaper nove : news novem : recently November : November noven : recent Novi Jar : New Year Novi Zelànd : New Zealand novi : new novigenen : newborn novivenor : newcomer nu : we nud (-ad) : need nudan : needy nudi : necessary nudid : necessity nudid : need nudle : noodles nudo : need (to) nukel : kernel, nucleus nuki : naked nukid : nakedness, nudity nul : zero, nought num : now numar : number numari : numerous numaro : number (to) nun : no, none nur : food nuran : nourishing nurinviftad : food poisoning nurivendia : food-shop nurivendia : grocery nurivendor : grocer nuro (sia) : feed (to) nuso : smell (to) nuvad : engagement nuven : engaged nuvor, nuva : fiancé, fiancée nuzli : harmful, noxious nuzo : harm (to) niz : down O o ...o : either... or o : or obe : both obesini : ambiguous obesinid : ambiguity obfàl : accident obfalen : injured person obfali : accidental objèt : object objetivi : objective oblàs : forgetting, oblivion oblaso : forget (to) obnemen : busy, occupied obseden : obsessed obsedo : obsess (to) obte : though, despite obtòp (trafiki) : traffic-jam obvigad : obligation obvigi : compulsory obvigo : oblige (to) obvizi : obvious, evident obvizim : obviously obwan : whereas oc : eight ocdes : eighty od : from odaltia : besides odia : today odteno : obtain (to) odvangi : dependent odvango od : depend (to) odvenad : origin odveni od : originating from ofisia : bureau, office ofisial : official ofisior : officer oj : eye ojipèl : eyelid okle : glasses Oktober : October ol : oil olic : oily olìv : olive olivar : olive-tree olivòl : olive oil olo : oil (to) omlet : omelette op : up opdutad : education opduto : educate (to) opera : opera operad : operation opero : operate (to) opgreso : bring up (to) oplivad : upheaval oplivo : rise, revolt (to) oprad : opening oprèg : upright opregad : erection opren : open oprenali : outdoor opro : open (to) oprùc, oprucad : riot optik : optics optiki : optical optikor : optician optimisma : optimism optimìst : optimist optimisti : optimistic opzà : up there or : ear orad : hearing ord : order orden : tidy, trim ordeni : ordinary ordèz : order (command) ordezo : command (to) ordezo : order (to) ordin : order ordo : tidy (to) orèl : receiver, earphone orfàn, -a : orphan orfania : orphanage orgàn : organ organizad : organisation orientad : orientation original : original orirìng : earring orkestra : orchestra orli : audible orno : adorn, trim (to) oro : hear (to) os : also, too os - te : as - as os longim te : as long as os ne : not...either oseàn : ocean osmòl, osmole...te : as many as, as much as osprù te : as soon as ost : East oster : oyster Osteria : Austria Osterian : Austrian otèm : autumn otemi : autumn- ov : about, on, concerning ov : egg ov : egg ovel : bird ovin, -a : sheep, ewe ovini (miad) : mutton ovini : mutton ovli : bird- ovnit : lamb ovniti : lamb- oʒe : even oʒe is : even if P pa : by (agent) pac : peace pad : path pain : pain, suffering paini : painful paino : suffer (to) paj : pay pajad : payment pajli : payable pajo : pay (to) pajo ap : pay off (to) pajo ru : pay back (to) pak, pakit : packet pak, paket : packet pakel : parcel Pakistàn : Pakistan pako : pack (to) palàz : palace Palestìn, -a : Palestinian Palestini : Palestinian Palestinia : Palestine palm : palm pan : bread panel : pan (frying -) panèl : panel panik : panic panit : roll, bun panor : baker panoria : bakery panpèk : pancake pant : trousers pantèr : panther papa : daddy papir : paper papiror : stationer papiroria : stationer's papirovel : kite (toy) par : pair, couple par : because paradìz : heaven, paradise parafàl : parachute pardìz : partridge parfum : perfume park : park parka? : why? parkad : parking parkaria : parking area parkia : car-park parko : park (to) parlamènt : parliament paror : parish priest parsad : reason, grounds part : part partenor : partner partikel : particle partim : partly partinemo : take part (to) partinemor : participator partìz : party (pol.) pasador : passenger pasan (in -) : by the way pasen : past pasiòn : passion pasionan : fascinating pasionen : passionate pasìto : go for a walk (to) Paska : Easter, Passover paso : pass, spend (to) paspòrt : passport pasta : pasta pastèm : hobby, pastime pasten : pâté pastia : meadow pastìl : pastille pastor, -a : shepherd pastòr : minister, pastor pat : paw patàt : potato pater : father pati : ill, sick patid : illness, disease patien : patient (N) patria : fatherland pauz : break, interval pavri : poor pavrid : poverty paw : peacock paʒ : page pec : peach pecar : peach-tree ped : feather pedèl : penholder pedi : feather- pej : bad(ly) pejivo : worsen (to) pek : cake peken : baked pekite : small cake, petit four peko : bake (to) pekor : confectioner pekoria : confectioner's pel : peel peld : fold peldo : fold (to) pen : hardly penisel : peninsula pensiòn : boarding-house pensionad : pension pensionad : retirement pensionen : pensioner pensionor : boarder, lodger pent : paint pentèl : paint brush pento : paint (to) (wall, etc...) pentor : painter pep : pepper pepen : pepper (green, red) pepin : pepper (red, green -) perblate : gossip perblato : gossip (to) percero : spoil (to) (child) perdamo : spoil (to) perdavo : forgive (to) perdeto : commit (to) perfeti : perfect perfetim : perfectly perfòl : attaché case peri : portable peric : dangerous periferi : peripheral, outlying perij : danger periòd : period perisèl : sedan chair perl : pearl, bead perlàs : loss perlaso : lose (to) pero : carry, bear (to) pero ap : take away (to) pero in : take in (to) pero niz : bring, carry down pero op : take up, carry up pero su : wear (to) peròn : platform (station) peror : porter persìl : parsley persiudo : spoil (to) (child) persòn : person personad : staff, personnel personi : personal personid : personality perveno : prevent (to) pervirtad : disarray, confusion pervirten : distressed perviten : forbidden pervìto : forbid, prohibit (to) perʒudad : sentence, sentencing perʒuden : condemned, convict perʒudo : condemn (to) petroli pold : oil-field pez : piece pianò : piano pib : pip pic : fish picad : fishing picikòs : fishbone picinèt : fishing net picivendia : fish shop picivendor : fishmonger pico : fish (to) picor : fisherman pict : picture picten : painting pictistorij : strip cartoon picto : paint (to) (art) pictor : painter, artist pictoric : picturesque pien : drunk pienor : drunkard pies : play (theatre) pikanti : pungent, piquant pikanti : spicy pil : pill pilòt : pilot pin : five pin : pine (tree) pindes : fifty pinel : fin Pinkòst : Whitsun (-day) pipa : pipe pir : pear pirar : pear-tree piv : drink pivad : drinking pivli : drinkable pivo : drink (to) pivor : drinker piz : pea piʒama : pyjamas plag : blow, hit plago : hit, strike (to) plago ru : hit back (to) plakade (seto, klevo) : posters (putting up -) plan : plan planet : planet plania : plain plant : plant plantad : planting plantia : plantation (place) planto : plant (to) plantor : planter plas : room, space plastik : plastic plastiki : plastic plat : dish platèl : tray plati : flat platia : plateau platin : platinum platizo : flatten (to) plaz : square (town) plaʒ : beach pliko : pick (to) plob : lead plobi : lead plobor : plumber ploj : tear plojo : cry, weep (to) plor : floor plos : flea plozi : sudden (adj) plozim : suddenly plug : plough plugo : plough (to) plugor : ploughman plum : plum plumar : plum-tree plun : lung plunonij : pneumonia pluràl : plural po : for, in order to pocèr!, pocere! : careful! (be -) pocerad : care, attention pocero : careful (to be) pod : foot podad, podiplàg : kick podan : pedestrian podi : foot- podibàl : football, soccer podicera,-or : chiropodist podidìg : toe podim : foot (by) podin : pawn podiprìt : footprint poditrupe : infantry podo, podiplago : kick (to) poèm : poem poèt : poet poetad : poetry poeti : poetic/al poj, poje : little, few pok : pocket pokilàmp : torch pokirekèl : pocket calculator pokirobor : pickpocket pol : town pola : pole polan : city dweller polari : polar pold : field polen (ki) : full (of) poli : urban, town- policentra : town-centre polihàl : town-hall polikosèd : town council polimàp : town map politad : citizenship politan : citizen politik : politics politiki : political polìz : police polizi : police- polizia : police station polizor : policeman polk : people (nation) polkad : population polki : people's, popular polnad : filling polnen : full, stuffed polni : abundant, plentiful polnid : plenty, abundance polnigràf : fountain-pen polnim : plentifully polno : fill (to) polno (de bak) : fill up (to) polno ki : fill with (to) pols : thumb Polsk, -a : Pole Polski : Polish Polskia : Poland polt : pole, post polutad : pollution poluto : pollute (to) polutor : polluter pomad : ointment, pomade pomeno : remind (to) pomòz : permit, licence pomozad : permission pomozo : allow, enable (to) ponit : pony pont : bridge popel : poplar populari : popular por : hole poro : drill (to) porselàn : china porsiòn : portion port : harbour, port portàl : portal portràt : portrait Portuga : Portugal Portugan, -a : Portuguese (N) Portugi : Portuguese (adj) pos : after, then posdetor : imitator posdomòr : day after tomorrow posdota : granddaughter posedo : possess (to) posedor : possessor posen : late posjèd : dessert, pudding poskide : grandchildren posmidià : afternoon posnad : delay posni : last posnigenen : youngest, -er (child) pospàj : arrears posperad : delay pospero : pospone, differ (to) posrazi losiòn : aftershave possòn : grandson post : post, mail postàd : position posti trapàj : money order posti : post- postia : post-office postikàrt : postcard postimàrk : stamp postirestan : general delivery postor : postman postrano : tow, trail, tug (to) posuntad : percentage posunte : percent posweri : post-war pot : pot potàs : potash pote : in order that potel : pot (cooking-) potenad : belonging poteno a : belong to (to) potor : potter potoria : pottery pov : powder pozitivi : positive prag : request pragi : interrogative prago : ask (to) pragor : questioner pratiki : practical, convenient pratìz : exercise pratìzo : practice (to) predi : ready predik : sermon predizo : prepare (to) prej : prayer prejo : pray (to) prek : sin preko : sin (to) pres : press presad : pressure presèrn : iron (electric) presikokèl : pressure-cooker preso : press (to) prest : chest, breast pri : first pri eld : first aid prieldi bag : first aid kit prigenen : eldest, elder prigusad : preference priguso : prefer (to) prijad : pleasure prijan : pleasant prijèd : breakfast prijen : pleased prijim : please prijo : please (to) prikad : itch, itching priklasi : first-quality priko : itch (to) prim : first (of all) prinìto : penetrate (to) prins, -a : prince, princess prirèg : priority prisedan : president, chairman prist : priest prit : print privati : private priz : price prizic : precious prizilìst : price-list prizivoko : bargain (to) priʒe : rather pro : in front of, forward pro id ru : forward and backward pro reg : straight on prob : trial, test probàs : suggestion, proposal probaso : propose, suggest (to) problèm : problem probo : try (to) procekad : research procekor : researcher procepad : welcome, reception procepia : reception (desk) procepic : welcoming procepo : welcome (to) procèr : precaution proceri : careful, cautious procìzi : precise, accurate procizid : accuracy procìzo : specify (to) prodato : update (to) prodàv : supply prodavo : provide, supply (to) prodèl : advantage prodeli : worhwhile, profitable prodelo ov : advantage (to take) prodèz : promise prodezo : promise (to) prodiga : pier prodikad : performance prodiko : perform, show (to) prodùt : product produtad : production produto : produce (to) produtor : producer profalia : precipice profènt : windscreen profesiòn : profession profesor : professor profìt : profit progenad : delivery, birth progeno : birth (to give - to) progràm : program progrès : progress progùr : ambition proguri : ambitious prohàl : hall proìtad : continuation proìto : go on, continue (to) proja : prow, bow projèt : plan, project prolongo : extend, prolong(to) promogad : proxy promuvad : promotion promuvo : promote (to) propàrt : front (the) propasad : overtaking propaso : overtake (to) propìv : tip propolia, propòl : suburb prorèg : straight on proregad : destination prosàd : presence prosàn : present (adj) prosemo : pretend (to) prosès : trial proseto : present, introduce (to) proskùz : excuse, pretext proslogo : pursue (to) proso : push (to) prospèk : prospect prospeko : envisage (to) prospekt : leaflet, handbill prostajan : permanent prostalad : performance (show) prostalo : represent (to) prostalor : representative prostituta : prostitute prostreno : strain every nerve (to) protèc : apron protegad : protection protegel : condom protego : protect (to) protelad : destination protestan : Protestant protesto : protest (to) provado : advance, go forward (to) provero : check (to) provìns : province provìto : offer (to) provizad : supplying provìze : provisions, supplies provìzo : provide (to) provòrd : proverb proʒivad : survival proʒivo : outlive, survive (to) pru : early pruv : proof, evidence pruvo : prove (to) publicid : advertising publicizo : advertise (to) publik : public (the) publiki gardin : public garden publiki : public (adj.) publizo : publish (to) puding : pudding puj : pus pukel : pimple pul : bullet pulovar : sweater, jumper puls : pulse pump : pump pumpo : pump (to) pund : pound punt : point punti : precise, punctual puntid : accuracy puntim : precisely, exactly pupa : doll pur : yet, however purèj : mashed potatoes puri : pure purid : pureness, purity pus : wrist pusihorèl : wrist-watch pust : fist pustad : punch puten : rotten puto : rot (to) puv : dust puvisugèl : vacuum cleaner puvizo : spray (to) R rab : prey rabic : rabid rabij : rage, rabies rabin : rabbi rabovel : prey bird raco : rush (to) rad : road radi : road (adj) radiatòr : radiator radibèr : roadside radimàp : road map radiò : radio radiogràf : X-ray, radiograph radivarke : roadworks rail : rail raina : kingdom raitad : ride raito : ride (to) (a horse) raitor : rider (horse) raj, -a : king, queen raji : royal raket : racket ral : beam ram : arm Ramel (de) : Channel (the) ramel : sleeve ramsèl : armchair ran : line ran : row rap : toad rari : rare rarim : rarely ras : race rast : branch rat : rat raugo : roar (to) rav : turnip ravizan : ravishing ravizen : delighted razèl : razor razilàz : rasor blade razo (sia) : shave (to) razòn : reason razonli : reasonable real : real realad : reality realizo : achieve (to) redeto : do again (to) redezo : repeat (to) reg (avo -) : right (to have the) reg : right, straight regel : rule regi : right, correct regìm : regime regiòn : region, area regiskrìv : spelling regisor : director (film) registèl : tape recorder registen : registered registo : register, record (to) reglad : regulations reglizo : adjust, regulate (to) rego : run, rule (to) regor : executive, ruler reguli : regular regulim : regularly rekad : reckoning, calculation rekàrg : reload, refill rekargo : reload, refill (to) reken : bill (restaurant) reko : reckon (to) rekomendad : recommendation rekomendo : recommend (to) rekonad : recognition rekono : recognize (to) rektangli : rectangular religiòn : religion religios : religious rem : oar remad : rowing remibàt : rowing boat remo : row (to) ren : run renivàg : racing car reno : run (to) reno ap : run away (to) renor : runner, bishop (chess) reparad : repair reparo : repair (to) replaso : replace (to) republik : republic republikan : republican res : rest residià : day off resignad : resignation reso : rest (to) rest : rest, remainder restoria : restaurant resultad : result resumo : sum up (to) retàl : account, relation retalo : tell (to) retalor : storyteller reuma : rheumatism reveno : come again (to) revìz : review revìzo (a -) : goodbye revolusiòn : revolution revolvar : revolver revos : again rezervo : book, reserve (to) rezervo : reserve, book (to) rib : rib ribes : currant (red, white -) ric : rich, wealthy ricad : wealth, riches rifel : rifle rig : stiff, rigid rij : brook rikel : wrinkle rimen : strap, belt ring : ring ris : tear, rip risad : tearing, ripping risk : risk risko : risk, venture (to) riso : tear (to) risto : scratch (to) ritma : rhythm riv : river rivibèr : riverbank riz : rice rob : theft, robbery robo : steal, rob (to) robor : thief rod : root roga : rye roit : noise (light -) roj : red roj bet : beetroot rojic : reddish rojivo : redden (to) rok : rock roket : rocket rol : wheel rola : part rolikròn : rim roliskalia : escalator rolo : roll (to) Roman, -a : Roman romàn : novel ron : round ronkrosia : roundabout ros : dew rosk : cane rost : roast, joint rosten : roast (adj) rosto : roast (to) roz : rose rozi : pink ru : back (adv) ru-, rui : back (adj) ru-sed : back seat ruaktad : reaction ruakto : react (to) rucij : reflection rucijo : reflect (to) ruco : move, stir (to) rud : curse, swearword rudèl : drawback rudo : swear rufàl : relaps rufalo : relapse (to) ruflùd : low tide rug : rough, rugged rugbi : rugby rugono a : resist (to) ruin : ruin ruino : ruin, wreck (to) ruisad : rustle ruiso : rustle (to) ruja : back (of a room) ruk : back rukel : back (of a seat) rukisàk : rucksack ruklamo : claim (to) rukòp : ransom rukopo : redeem, ransom (to) rulaco : relax (to) rulano : slow down (to) rum : noise rumad : rumour Rumàn, -a : Romanian (a) Rumani : Romanian Rumania : Romania rumàrk : remark rumèn : memory, remembrance rumenad : memory rumeno : remember (to) rumino : reduce, cut (to) rumo : noise (make a) rupa : caterpillar rupaino ov : repent (to) rupajad : repayment rupàrt : backside, bottom, rear ruplago : retaliate (to) ruplàn : background ruplòj : regret ruplojo : regret (to) ruprìz : reward ruprìzo : reward (to) rur : rudder Rus, -a : Russian (N) Rusi : Russian (adj) Rusia : Russia Rusia : Russia rusk : jerk, jolt ruspèk : respect ruspekèl : rear-view mirror ruspekli : respectable ruspeko : respect (to) rusunad : healing rusuno : heal, recover (to) ruteno : hold back (to) rutrajo : withdraw (to) ruvarmo (sia) : warm up (to) ruvenad : coming back, return ruveno : come back (to) ruvia : crack, crevasse ruvirti : reverse ruvirtim : inside out,upside down ruvòk : answer, reply ruvokèl : answering-machine ruvokli : responsible ruvoklid : reponsibility ruvoko : answer (to) ruzàt : back, reverse ruʒ : rust ruʒen : rusty ruʒivo : rise from the dead S sa : so sab : soap Sabadia : Saturday sad : state, condition sag : tale sait : saint, holy sak : bag sakit : bag (small) sal : room salad : salad salàm : sausage, salami salm : salmon salòn : sitting-room, lounge salt : salt salten : salted salti : salty salutad : greeting saluto : greet, salute (to) sam : together samad : set samàj bun : so much the better samàj pej : so much the worse samòl, -e : so much, so many samp (po -) : example (for -) sampel : sample samplar : specimen san : being (human, etc.) sand : sand sandi : sandy sandwìc : sandwich sant : song santo : sing (to) santor, -a : singer sardin : sardine sark : coffin sat : enough sati : full up, sated satizad : satisfaction satizan : satisfactory satizen : satisfied satizo : satisfy (to) sato : sufficient (to be) savad : rescue, salvation savadigìnt : life belt savi : safe savibùj : life-buoy savid : safety savigìnt : safety belt saviròl : spare wheel savo : save (to) savor : saviour sed : seat sedad : sitting sedan : sitting, seated sedel : saddle sedia : week sediàl : weekly sediu : weekly (adj.) sedo : sit (to) sedo niz : sit down (to) seg : saw sego : saw (to) segoria : saw-mill seil : sail seilibàt : sailing boat seilo : sail (to) sekrèt : secret (a) sekretar : secretaire sekreti : secret (adj) sekretor, -a : secretary seks : sex seksi : sexual sekùnd : second (a) sel : chair selerij : celery semi : apparent semid : appearence semim : seemingly semli : similar semo : seem (to) sendo : send (to) sendor : sender seni : old senid : old age senin, -a : old man, -woman senivo : old (to get) sep : seven sepdes : seventy sepli : blind seplid : blindness seplim : blindly seplin, -a : blind person (a) seplizo : blind (to) September : September seric : serial (adj.) serios : serious serva : maid servan : servant serviet : napkin servìz : service servo : serve (to) servor : waiter ses : six sesdes : sixty sesta : sister seto : put, set (to) seto niz : put down (to) sev : seed sevèl : sowing-machine sevo : sow (to) sezòn : season sfiso : whistle (to) sfor : effort sfori : strenuous sforo : strive, endeavour (to) sia-servìz : self-service sia : oneself siafedad : self-confidence siafedan : self-confident siang : snake siaregad : autonomy siaregan : autonomous siavad : ownership siavi : own siavic : selfish siavisma : selfishness siavìst : selfish person siavisti : selfish siavor : owner sidra : cider siedan : appropriate siedo : suit (to) siens : science siensi : scientific siensìst : scientist sig : sign, token sigàr : cigar sigaret : cigarette sigel : seal sigèl : signpost signàl : signal signalo : signal (to) sigo : sign (to) sikel : bicycle, bike siklo : cycle (to) sikurel : fuse sikurid : safety, security silàb : syllable silad : silence silan : silent silk : silk silki : silk (adj) silo : quiet (to be) sim : so, thus simbòl : symbol simboli : symbolic(al) simbolizo : symbolize (to) simfonij : symphony simpatic : friendly, nice, sympathetic simptòm : symptom simte : so that sin : sense, meaning sinad : meaning sinagòg : synagogue sino : mean (to) sinpolen : meaningful sintàks : syntax sintèz : synthesis sintezi : synthetic sior : mister, sir Siria : Syria Sirian : Syrian sirk : circus sirven : silver sirveni : silver- (adj) sist : thirst sistèm : system sistemi : systematic sisti : thirsty sitia : site situasiòn : situation siu : one's siud : custom, habit siudad : habit siuden : accustomed, used to siudi : usual siudim : usually siudivad : habituation siudivo : used to (to get -) siudizo : get used to (to) siudo : used (to be - to) siuri : sure, certain siurim : certainly skadra : squadron skail : scale (fish) skal : ladder, scale skala : scale (mus, eco, fin) skalia : stairs skalto : splinter (to) skand : shame skanden : ashamed skandi : shameful skando : ashamed (to be) skar : scar skarlàt : scarlet skedel : slip, card, sheet skeld : shell, carapace skerpi : harsh, sharp skif : slate skij : ski skijo : ski (to) skipad : crew skise : scissors skizo : sketch (to) sklav : slave sklavad : slavery skob : broom skobo : sweep (to) skol : school skoli : school- skolibàg : schoolbag skolor, -a : pupil skopo : examine (to), scrutinize (to) Skot, -a : Scotsman, -woman Skotia : Scotland skraj : scratch skrajo : scrape skrato : scratch (to) skren : screen skrin : case, box skrit : letter (mail) skritikìst : letter-box skritipapir : writing paper skrivad : writing skriven : written work skrivimakin : typewriter skrivitàb : desk skrivo : write (to) skrivor : writer skruk (-ad) : swindle skruko : swindle (to) skrukor : crook skrupen : cripple(d), disabled skrupi : steep skruv : screw skruvirèl : screwdriver skruvo : screw (to) skucad : listening, hearing skuco : listen to (to) skucor : listener skuld : shield skulpo : sculpt(ure), carve skur : worry skuri : worried skuro : worry (to) skut : shake, jolt skuto : shake (to) skuz : excuse skuzo : excuse (to) slac : flaccid, flabby slam : mud, slime slami : muddy, slimy slamitegèl : mudguard slan : run up, momentum slano : rush forward (to) slej : layer slic : smooth slimi : simple slimid : simplicity slip : pants, briefs slipad : skid slipi : slippery slipo : slip (to) slit : slice slivo : dribble (to) slizad su jas : ice-skating slizo : slide (to) slog : continuation slogan : according to slogan : following, according to slogo : follow (to) slok : lock slokor : locksmith Slovakia : Slovakia sluz : solution sluzo : solve (to) smal : enamel smeràld : emerald smij : smile smijo : smile (to) smir : grease smiro : grease (to) smitia : forge, smithy smito : forge (to) smitor : smith snev : snow snevi : snowy snevo : snow (to) snicad : sneeze snico : sneeze (to) snit : cut (clothes) snitel : escalope snito : cut, tailor (to) (suit) snitor : tailor snivad : swimming snivia : swimming-pool snivo : swim (to) snur : shoelace snuro : lace (to) so : be (to) sobri : sober sofa : sofa soin : dream soino : dream (to) soj : sob sojo : sob (to) sok : sock sol : sun sola : sole sold : wages, salary soldàt : soldier solden : wage-earner Soldia : Sunday solem : only solen : alone soli : sunny solibàn : sunbathing solibràn : sun-tanned solibrano : tan, get a tan (to) solibrèn : sunburn solifàl : sunset soliflòr : sunflower soliplàg : sunstroke solitegèl : sunshade solnor, -a : bachelor, spinster solokle : sun-glasses som (de -) : same (the -) soma : summer somi : similar somisìn : synonym somivo a : look like (to) somtemi : simultaneous somu : summer- son : son sop : sleep sopimedel : sleeping pill sopisàk : sleeping-bag sopisàl : dormitory sopivagòn : sleeping car sopo : sleep (to) sorde : rubbish sordèl : dustbin sorèl : dryer sori : dry soriplùm : prune soro : dry (to) sort : kind, sort sos : sauce, gravy sosiad : society sosialìst : socialist sosior : associate, partner sosìz : saussage sovi : soft sovi vod : fresh water sovid : softness sovim : gently sovizad : softening sovizo : soften (to) spag : string, cord spagete : spaghetti spain : spider spaininèt : spider web spajo : spill (to) spal : shovel spaldo -> swaldo* : weld, solder (to) spano : spread (to) sparad : saving sparel : sparrow sparen denie : savings sparikàs : savings bank sparo : save, spare (to) spas : space spat : spade spato : dig, turn over (to) sparʒ : asparagus spedisiòn : expedition spek : view, sight, panorama spekad : looking spekèl : mirror speko : watch (to) spekor, -ador : spectator spektad : show, spectacle spektador : spectator spel : quickly, fast speli : fast, quick spelid : speed spelikùrs : crash course spelitren : fast train sper (-ad) : hope spero : hope (to) spes : species spesial : special spesialad : speciality spesialìst : specialist spez : spice spic : lace spieto : spy on (to) spiken : kebab spinàc : spinach sping : pin spion : spy spionad : spying, espionage spiono : spy (to) spirt : spirit spirti : spiritual spit : point, tip, spike spiti : pointed spitihore : rush hours splendi : splendid splendid : splendour sponʒ : sponge sport : sport sportivàg : sportscar sportor : sportsman sprigel : shock absorber sprijèl : spray, atomizer sprijo : spray (to) sprit : jump, leap sprito : jump, leap (to) spuld : shoulder spumi : sparkling (wine) sputo : spit (to) sta : place stab : prop, stay, support stabli : stable (adj) stabo : lean on (to) stadia : stadium stadota : step-daughter stafel : shelf stag : shaft stajad : stay stajo : stay (to) stala : stable (animals) stamata : step-mother stamp : stamp (seal) stampa : engraving, print stan : standing stap : step stapater : step-father staro : stare (to) start, -ad : start, starting startèl : starter starto : start (to) stasia : station stasòn : step-son stat : state statinvarken : state employee statùj : statue staʒ : floor, storey stek : steak stel : star stepel : stirrup stepo in : get on (to) (bus) stepo niz/us : get off (to) (bus) sticèl, fojisticèl : fire extinguisher stico : put off (to) stiel : steel stig : sting, prick stigèl : goad, stimulus stigo : sting (to) stigòn : stork stijan : sparkling stik : stick, wand stikel : label stim (-ad) : esteem stimo : esteem (to) stin : tin, pewter stir : shot (a-) stiro : shoot (to) sto : stand (to) sto op : stand up (to) stof : material, fabric stokia : warehouse stol : proud stolad : pride stomàg : stomach stomagi : gastric stonad : astonishment stonan : astonishing stono : astonish (to) stop : stop (sign) stopad : stopping, stoppage stopo : stop, cease (to) stor : barn stordi : solid, sturdy storij : story stotibàr : bumper strad : street stradit : alley, lane strag : scare stragen : scared stragi : terrible straik : strike straiko : strike (to) straikor : striker strango : strangle (to) strangor : strangler strani : strange stranid : strangeness stranior : stranger straniori : foreign stren : effort, strain stribòrd : starboard strig : strict, severe strigic : austere strij : stripe striko : knit (to) strit : narrow stritad : narrowness stritia : isthmus stritpàs : straight(s) strizo : tighten, clasp (to) strom : current struad : building (trade) struc : ostrich strudel : turnover (cake) struen : building (a) struja : building site struo : build (to) struor : builder stuarda : stewardess stud : study studan : student studia : study (room) studo : study (to) stufad : suffocation stufo : choke, stifle stul : stool stum : stunned, amazed stumad : amazement stumen : stupefied stumo : stun, amaze (to) stupi : stupid stuvel : stove stuven : stew su : on sube : above subebèl : superb subeflevo : fly over (to) subemantèl : overcoat subemerkad : supermarket subepaso : surpass (to) Subes Kort : Supreme Court subetàl : above all subevàld : hegemony subi : upper, top- subia : ceiling subjèt : subject, topic suc : juice suci : juicy sud : south Sudafrika : South Africa sudàv : allowance sudi : southern suflùj : flood suflujo : flood (to) suj : dirty sujid : dirt sujo : dirty (to) sujo : soil (to) suker : sugar sukri : sweet, sugar- sukribèt : sugar beet suksès : success sul, sule : such sulasli : reliable sulf : sulphur sum : amount, sum sumad : amount sumo : add up, sum up (to) sun : healthy, sound sunad : health sunemo : assume (to) sungo : sink (to) sunòm : nickname suntad : hundred (a) sunte : hundred suntjàr : century sup : soup supàj : extra charge supajo : pay extra (to) superad : support supero : support (to) suplàs : surface suprìz : surprise suprìzo : surprise (to) suprù : immediately, at once sur : sour susèt : supplement suseti : extra sutad : sewing sutàks : surtax sutenad : support suteno : support, sustain (to) sutimakin : sewing machine suto : sew (to) sutor, -a : dressmaker, tailor suvenir : souvenir suvizo : supervise, oversee (to) suvizor : supervisor swaj : sweet Swed, -a : Swede Swedi : Swedish Swedia : Sweden swelo : swell (to) swet : sweat sweto : sweat (to) sweto : sweat, perspire (to) swin : pig swini : pig-, pork- swini : pork Swisia : Switzerland T ta : you (object, sing.) tab : table tabàk : tobacco tabakor : tobacconist tabakoria : tobacconist's tabel : table, chart tabitèc : table-cloth tablet : tablet tag : roof tagad : roofing tagikamar : garret, attic tago : roof (to) tagor : roofer, tiler taj : tie, bond tajo : tie (to) taks : tax taksì : taxi taksili : taxable taksipajor : taxpayer tal, -e : all, tal : everything, all talar : plate tali : whole, entire talia : everywhere talim : quite talim ne : not at all talun : everybody talvos : always tan : tired tanad : tiredness tapìz : carpet tarbàn : drum tarìf : tariff tarn : tar tart : tart, pie tas : cup task : task taur : bull taz : rate Tcek, -a : Czech Tceki : Czech, (adj) tcek : cheque tcekar : cheque-book Tcekia : Czech Republic tcekibìb : cheque book te : that (conj), than teatra : theatre tec : cloth tecindustrij : textile industry teco : weave (to) tecor : weaver tegèl : umbrella tegia : shelter tego : shelter (to) tej : tea tejar : tea-plant tejèl : tea-pot teknik : technique tel : aim, goal, purpose telefòn : telephone telefonad : phone call telefoni bib : phone book telefoni cal : phone call telefoni kabin : phone box telefono : phone (to) telegrafo : telegraph (to) telegràm : telegram televìz : television tèlevizèl : television set telo (a) : aim (to) tem : time tema : topic tempel : temple temperatùr : temperature tenìs : tennis teno : hold (to) tensad : tension tenso : stretch, strain (to) tent : tent tepi : lukewarm, tepid ter : earth, land teràs : terrace terinòs : peanut teriskùt : earthquake teristàʒ : ground-floor term : term termoflàk : Thermos flask termometer : thermometer terorizo : terrorize (to) tez : thesis tezòr : treasure ti : your (singular) tìa : yours (sing.) ticad : stillness, quietness tici : still, quiet ticid : stillness ticizel : tranquillizer tiedad : boredom tiedan : bored tiedo : bored (to be) tiger : tiger tiket : ticket tilie : thousand tin : thin tink : ink tinkar : inkpot tint : tint, tinge, hue tintad : dyeing tinto : dye (to) tintor : dyer tintoria : dyer's tio : too tiomòl, -e : too much, -many tiot, -a : uncle, aunt tipiki : typical tis : till, until tis num : so far tis pru : see you soon titel : title to : to you (sing.) togo : touch (to) toilet : toilet, lavatory toileti bag : toilet bag toileti papir : toilet paper tojo : melt (to) tolad : tolerance tolan : tolerant told : over, tarpaulin tolo : tolerate (to) tolsad : patience tolsan : patient (adj) tomàt : tomato ton : ton top : cork topitrajèl : corkscrew topo : cork (to) tor : tower, rook (chess) torm : storm tormad : thunderstorm tormij : torment tormijo : torment (to) tortor : torturer tovel : towel tra : across, via trabàr : roadblock, barrier trabaro : bar, block (to) trabàt : ferry (boat) traceko : search (to) tracepad : perception trad : job, trade tradavo : transmit (to) tradezo : interpreter (act as -) tradezor : interpreter tradiga : dam tradisiòn : tradition tradomad : moving tradomo : move (to) (house) tradutad : translation traduto : translate (to) tradutor : translater traf : rag trafàr : crossing (vehicle) trafik : traffic traito : betray (to) traitor : traitor trajèl : trigger trajo : draw, pull (to) trak : track traktòr : tractor tramìd : among tramidor : middleman, go-between tramvàj : tram tranavad : crossing (boat) trano : drag, tug (to) tranoco : spend the night transpòrt : transport transporto : transport (to) trapartad : sharing out trapasi : passing,transient traplagad : contagion traplago : contaminate (to) trar : drawer trasad : drawing, design trasen : drawing trasen film : cartoon traskucad : auscultation traskuco : sound, auscultate (to) traso : draw (to) (picture) trasor : drawer, draughtsman trastàp : breach, offence trastapo : violate, break (to) trastepo : change trains (to) tratemi : temporary, provisional tratemi vark : interim (period) tratemor : temp (a) travàd : crossing (on foot) travèst : disguise travesto : disguise (to) trawan : during, while tren : train tretad : treatment treto : treat (to) tri : three triangel : triangle trides : thirty tridesad : thirty or so trij : third trikic : shrewd, astute tris : shiver, shudder triso : shiver, shudder (to) trist : sad tristad : sadness trit : third (a) trob : crowd trofad : rubbing, friction trofel : trout trofo : rub trolebùs : trolley bus trom : thunder tromad : lightning tromiplàg : lightning tromo : thunder (to) trotia : pavement tru : through trubad : disturbance truban : disturbing trubel : trouble trubo : disturb (to) trubor : bore, intruder trug : cheating, fraud trugo : deceive (to) trump : trump, asset trumpo : trump (to) trumujen : drenched trup : troop trupasad : smuggling trupasor : smuggler trur : mourning truri : mourning- truro : mourn (to) truvizi : transparent tu : you (thou) tub : pipe, tube tudo : kill (to) tuf : tuft (hair) tufel : slipper tulip : tulip tuna : tuna(fish) tunèl : tunnel tupi : blunt turìst : tourist Turk, -a : Turk turkan : turkey Turki : Turkish Turkia : Turkey tutèl : horn, hooter tuto : hoot (to) U u, un : a, an ude : under udenìzi : humble udenìzo : humiliate (to) udepàs : subway udesìg : signature udesigo : sign (to) udestàʒ : basement udetàg : attic udetàs : saucer udetrèn : underground (subway) udeveste : underwear udìto : undergo (to) ulker : ulcer un : one (impersonal) un : one unaltem : each other uni : only, unique unid : unit/y unifòrm : uniform (N) uniformi : uniform (adj) uniòn : union unituni : monotonous unitunid : monotony univèrs : universe universi : universal universitad : university univo : unite (to) univoci : unanimous univocim : unanimously unizad : unification unizati : one-sided, unilateral Unizen State Ameriku : United States unizo : unite (to) unpersoni : one-person (adj) unvos : once urin : urine urʒad : emergency urʒan : urgent us : out of us sezòn : off-season (during the) usbarko : disembark (to) uscago : expel (to) uscèp : choice uscepo : choose (to) uscizo : to cut off usdaten : out-of-date, dated usdàv : edition, publication usdavo : publish (to) usdavor : publisher usdezo : say, express, state usdolo : comfort (to) usdupo : emerge (to) usfàl : chance usfalim : chance (by) usfindad : invention usfindo : invent (to) usfindor : inventor usfleso : breathe out (to) usgazi tub : exhaust pipe usi : outer, outside usia : outside usim : except usìt : exit uskarʒado : discourage (to) uskàz : opportunity usklàj : exclamation usklajo : exclaim (to) usklaro : explain (to) uskluzo : exclude (to) uskòn : confession, avowal uskono : confess (to) uskònt : discount uskòt : cutting uskùlp : excuse uskulpo : excuse (to) uskulpo sia : apologize (to) uslànd : abroad uslandi : foreign, strange uslandor : foreigner uslaso : leave out (to) uslifro : exempt, release (to) uslivad : excellence uslivan : excellent usmigran : emigrant usmoden : old-fashioned usnemad : exception usnemo : except (to) usnumaro : enumerate (to) usordeni : extraordinary uspàj : expense uspajo : spend (to) uspaso : happen, occur (to) usperij : experience usperijen : experienced usperizad : experiment usperizo : experiment (to) uspero : bear (to) usplozo : explode (to) uspolno : fulfil (to) uspòrt : export usporto : export (to) uspràg : requirement usprago : demand, require (to) usprès, uspresad : expression uspreso : express (to) uspròb : test, trial usproso : expel (to) usrenad : excursion, trip usrolo : unroll (to) ussènd : broadcast ussendo : broadcast (to) usstàl : exhibition usstalo : exhibit, display (to) ustanen : exhausted ustèl : success ustelo : succeed (to) ustèns : extent ustenso : stretch, extend (to) ustràj : extract ustrajad : extraction ustrajo : extract (to) ustri : extreme ustrim : extremely usuzen : worn out usuzo : wear out (to) usvajo : lead astray, go (to) usvalto : evaluate, assess usvano : faint, swoon (to) usvarko : elaborate, work out (to) usvegad : excitement usvegen : agitated usvego : excite (to) usvenad : event usvènd : selling off usveno : happen, occur (to) usvìz : appearance, look usvìzo : look (to) usvòk : pronunciation usvoko : pronounce (to) usʒivo : survive (to) usʒivor : survivor uve : over uvedà : besides uvedàv : surplus uvefaro : run over (to) uvefluji : superfluous uvegòn : face (in... of), opposite uvekàrg : excess, extra load uvemari : overseas uvestapo : overlap (to) uvevoko : persuade (to) uvùz : abuse, misuse uvuzo : abuse (to) uzad : use uzadike : instructions for use uzèl : tool uzeli kist : toolbox uzi : useful uzid : usefulness uzli : usable uzo : use (to) uzor : user V va : you (object, plural) vacad : (clothe) washing vaciklèm : clothes peg vacimakin : washing machine vacipòv : washing-powder vaco : wash (to) (clothes) vacora : washerwoman vacoria : laundry vad : walk, gear (car) vado : walk (to) vado ru : go backward (to) vag : car vagalitad : car hire vagilàmp : headlight vagim : car (by) vagòn : wagon vaikel : vehicle vais : vice vaisi kirk : vicious circle vaiz : journey, trip vaizagentia : travel agency vaizèl : suitcase vaiziburò : travel agency vaizinàv : liner vaizitcèk : traveller's cheque vaizo : travel (to) vaizor : traveller vaj : way vakanse : holidays vake : holidays vakilo : stagger, shake (to) vakìzo : hesitate (to) vaksin : vaccine vaksino : vaccinate (to) val : valley valen : whale Valentìn : Valentine valgan : tramp valgan : vagrant, tramp valgo : wander, roam (to) valt : value, worth valti (so) : worth (to be) + V valti : valid valti : valuable valtid : validity valto : worth (to be) valute : currency van : fan vangèl : coat hanger vangikàb : wardrobe vango : hang (to) vani : vain vani (in -) : vain (in -) vanìl : vanilla vanim : vain (in -) vap : steam, vapour vapibàt : steam-boat vapikoken : steamed (cooked) vard : wall (indoors) vardiskrèn : folding screen vari : several, various varid : diversity, variety varizen : varied vark : work varkia : workshop varkicekor : job-seeker varkidàv : homework varkidià : working day varkihore : working hours varko : work (to) varkor : worker varkuniòn : trade-union varkunioni : trade-union - varkunionìst : trade-unionist varmad : heating varmèl : heater varmi : warm varmibàg : hot water bottle varmid : warmth varmivo : warm up (to) varmo : warm (to get) varnad : warning varno : warn (to) vartad : waiting vartad (in) : wait for (in -) vartisàl : waiting room varto : wait (to) vas : glass (to drink) vask : washbasin vato : watch out for (to) vaz : vase vec : wick veda : bride vedad : wedding vedirìng : wedding ring vegad : agitation, waving vegetad : vegetation vegetal : vegetable (adj) vegetarian : vegetarian vego (sia) : wave,wag (to) vegùm : vegetable vekad : wak(en)ing vekèl : alarm-clock veki : awake veko sia : wake up veko : wake (to) vel : veil velùt : velvet vena : vein vend : sale vendia : shop vendo : sell (to) vendor : salesman, vendor Venezuela : Venezuela veno : come (to) veno in : come in (to) vens : belly verb : verb verem : weather verfeli : sincere veri : true, real verid : truth verim : really verim : really verm : worm verna : spring (season) vers : verse versemi : probable versemid : probability vespen : evening vespjèd : supper, dinner vespjedo : have dinner (to) vest : clothing (piece of) vestad : clothing vestigaria : cloakroom vestikàb : wardrobe vestikrùk : coat rack vestisàl : changing-room vestivendia : clothes shop vesto, sia vesto : dress (to) veti : ancient, old vetid : ancientness vez : weight vezan : heavy vezèl : scales vezi : important vezid : importance, weight vezo : weigh, matter (to) vi : your (plural) vìa : yours (plur) vic : supple, flexible vicad : litheness, suppleness vidad : evolution, future vido : become, get (to) vidòv, -a : widower, widow vift : poison vig : link, tie, bond vigo : tie, link (to) vik : village vikan : villager vikli : nimble, agile viklid : agility, nimbleness viktad : victory viktìm : victim vikto : vanquish (to) viktor : victor vil : hair (on the body) vila : villa vilgi : wild vilgin : game (hunting) vima : winter vimuspòrt : winter-sports vin : wine vina : vine vingo : win vingo : win (to) vingor : winner vinia : vineyard vinior : wine grower vint : wind vintèl : fan, ventilator vinti : windy vintibiten : windswept vintimulia : windmill vintiròl : windmill viol : violin violen : purple violet : violet violor : violin-player violt : violence violti : violent virbij : dizziness, vertigo virbiji : dizzy virèl : steering wheel viria : bend, curve virk : nut (bolt) viro : turn (to) (car, etc...) virt : turn virtèl : propeller virto : turn (to) (revolve) vis : wise visan : wiseman vise- : assistant visemajor : deputy mayor vist : wit visti : witty vitamin : vitamin vito : beg (to) (entreat) viz : sight, view (gen.) viza : visa vizad : sigh (sense) vizdèz : testimony vizdezo : testify (to) vizdezor : witness viziòn : vision vizìt : visit vizìti kart : visiting card vizìto : visit (to) vizitor : visitor vizli : visible vizlid : visibility vizo : see (to) vo : you (to) voc : voice voci : vocal vocikorde : vocal cords vod : water vodèl : watering can vodi : aquatic, water- vodifàl : waterfall vodiklòr : water colour vodimelòn : water-melon vodipònt : aqueduct vodka : vodka voj : well vok : word (spoken) vokabular : vocabulary vokad : speech vokàl : vowel voko : speak, talk (to) vokor : speaker volad : will volb : vault volebàl : volleyball voli : willing volim : willingly voln : wave volnivo : undulate (to) volo : want (to) volpipapir : wrapping paper volpo : wrap (to) vols : fox volùm : volume vomo : vomit (to) vord : word vordar : dictionary vordijèg : wordplay vordilìst : lexicon vordistruad : word formation vort : gate, goal (football) vortor : goal-keeper vos : time (a, several -) vosk : wax, polish vosko : wax (to) vosp : wasp vot : vote votad : election voti : election-, electoral votirèg : right to vote votisàl : polling-station voto : vote (to) votor : voter votorad : electorate vozo : dare (to) vrak : wreck vrakad (navi-) : wreck, wreckage vrakad : wreckage (action) vrako : wrecked (to be -) vrengad : revenge, vengeance vrengi : revengeful vrengo (sia) : avenge (oneself) (to) vrengor : avenger vrib, -ad : throb, vibration vribo : vibrate, throb (to) vu : you (plur & polite) vu som : yourself, -ves vuc : wish vucli : desirable vuco : wish (to) vulgari : vulgar vulgarid : vulgarity vulkàn : volcano vuln : wool vulni : woolen vulnibàl : ball of wool vulp : wolfe vun : wound, injury vunen : wounded vunli : vulnerable vunlid : vulnerability vuno : injure, wound (to) vusti : desert vustia : desert (a) vuz : vaccum vuzad : emptying vuzi : empty vuzo : empty (to) W wa : what, which wad : bet wado : bet (to) wado : bet, wager (to) wador : punter waj : unhappiness, woe waj! : misfortune, woe waji : unhappy wajim : unfortunately wan : when war : heavy warad : heaviness warim : heavily wastad : waste, wasting wasto : waste (to) wat : cotton-wool watt : watt we : who, which wej : whose, of which wen : whom, which Wendia : Friday wer : war weri : war- weric : warlike, aggressive werikarsen : prisoner of war werinàv : warship weripàd : warpath weror : warrior west : west westi : western westia : West (the -) wicèl : dish towel wico : wipe (to) wikènd : week-end wim : as, like wim is : as if wiski : whisky wistad : withering wisto : wither, fade (to) wo : where Z za : there za (in - ) : in there zadàl : over there zas : that is..., those are... zat : side zati : side- zavad : knowledge zavo : know (to) zeber : zebra zel : wish (a) zelic : zealous zelicim : zealously zelij : zeal zelo : wish, feel like (to) zelos : jealous zelosad : jealousy zenìt : zenith zi : here zink : zinc zipiklùz : zipper zis : here is zito : quote (to) zoc : thing zodiàk : zodiac zodiaki : zodiacal zon : sound zona : area, zone zoni : sound-, sonorous zonibànd : soundtrack zonimùr : sound barrier zono : sound (to) zoologic : zoological zoologij : zoology zoopàrk : zoo zum : zoom (lens) Zusdia : Thursday Ʒ ʒa: already ʒak: jacket ʒar: jar (earthenware) ʒargòn: slang, jargon ʒate: since (cause) ʒe: do (emphatic) ʒel: yellow ʒelèj: jelly ʒetòn: token, counter ʒigàn: giant ʒika: girl ʒikunòm: maiden name ʒilet: waistcoat ʒimber: ginger ʒina: woman ʒinìst: feminist ʒinu: feminine, female ʒinulogìst: gynæcologist ʒiv: life ʒivi nivel: living standards ʒivi: living, alive ʒivisàl: living room ʒivisàl: living-room ʒivivezi: vital ʒivo: live (to) ʒokèj: jockey ʒonkìl: daffodil Ʒordàn: Jordan Ʒordania: Jordania ʒudad: judgement ʒudikòrt: court ʒudo: judge (to) ʒudor: judge Ʒul: July Ʒun: June ʒungel: jungle ʒurnàl: journal, magazine ʒurnalìst: journalist Other languages Deutsch - Español - Esperanto - Français Category:English Category:Vokabular